


浩瀚宇宙

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: ABOOOC，什么都禁久别重逢抑制剂过敏攻X信息素迟钝受





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 你要是浩瀚宇宙里最耀眼的光，我竟生出想要独占的渴望。

喻文波在新生引导处那里看到王柳羿的时候楞了一下，他已经有将近六年的时间没见过这个人了，他长高了，轮廓变得更加帅气，和小时候一样的瘦，肥大的志愿者制服套在他身上感觉可以再塞进一个他来。

王柳羿认真地登记过来报道的新生信息，顺便给人指引宿舍楼的方向，大夏天的，室外三十好几的气温蒸得人浑身是汗，王柳羿就像那过了一次水的纯白茉莉，额角的汗水刚被擦干净没一会儿就又冒了出来。但是他还是好耐心，伸长他那纤细的脖子去听边上人的话，那支十几厘米长的原子笔在他灵巧的指尖来回转动，从食指到无名指，又一个来回，拨弄着窥视者隐秘的小心思。

他的宝蓝哥哥还会记得当年那个十三岁的自己吗？

四周没有什么树荫，喻文波也不打伞，就这么直挺挺地站在热烈的太阳光底下，柏油路因为高温热得几乎可以煎蛋，新生喻文波背着一个笨重的双肩包，边上还有一个半人高的行李箱，其他人路过都忍不住多看几眼他奇怪的行径和那张桀骜又帅气的脸。

终于在王柳羿登记完面前最后一个新生信息的时候喻文波鼓起勇气往前迈了一步，然后头重脚轻地倒在滚烫的柏油路上，眼睛阖上的前一秒他看见自己想了六年的小哥哥露出了惊慌的表情向自己跑来。

他还记得我吗？

“波波，这是之前和你说的小哥哥，来我们家住两个礼拜，小宝，这是波波，你们要好好相处哦。”

这是喻文波小升初的暑假，家里爸妈给他报了补习班，想在初中开学前把课程先熟悉一下，喻文波顶着大太阳回了家就发现屋子里多了一个男生，是他妈妈好闺蜜的儿子，说是哥哥其实就只比自己大一岁多，两个人站在一起甚至看不出什么身高差来。

但是这个年纪的小男孩已经不爱管比自己年长的男生叫哥哥了，那样显得自己很没派头，于是仗着胆子学着妈妈那样叫了声小宝就当打招呼了。

“没大没小的，小宝啊你别跟他一般见识，波波书包放了去洗澡，饭要好了。”

王柳羿爸妈出国度蜜月把小孩子一个人留在家里家长又不放心，他倒是不介意什么，开学前最后两个礼拜他也不想回乡下了就随了妈妈的意来阿姨家玩上几天。

喻文波的房间是典型男生的房间，除了一台中配的台式就是篮球和音响，考虑到男生的睡姿，连床都是一米八宽的，内卫是立浴，喻文波进去的时候里面还有点温热的水汽，想来也是那个小哥哥前不久刚用过的。他按了换气的开关企图抽掉这潮湿闷热的水汽，但是今天的换气系统好像格外不给力些，小半天了里面还残留着一股茉莉的香味，是他沐浴露的味道，之前超市大减价的时候妈妈买二送一的那个赠品，500毫升一大瓶，怎么按都不心疼。

男生间成为朋友很容易，尤其是王柳羿帮他写了大半本语文的提升卷之后。晚饭后喻文波有一个小时做作业的时间，作业做好了才能玩电脑，王柳羿自然是没有这项规定的，但是他要睡人家的床自然不好意思在主人奋笔疾书的时候玩手机，只好拖了一把椅子过来坐到喻文波边上指导对方写作业，然后教着教着实在看不过去就自己拿来写了。

“蓝哥，我的好蓝哥，今天开始你就是我哥了。”

“去去去，你去把机子开起来，我马上就可以写好了。”

喻文波是见过王柳羿妈妈的，她之前有来过家里做客，温温柔柔的，王柳羿的身材一看就是遗传妈妈的，四肢纤长，脖颈白皙，这样的人以后大概率会分化成omega吧。

小学都才刚毕业的小屁孩哪里懂什么性别分化，只知道这样棉花糖似的小哥哥又瘦又白，偶尔嘴臭自己但是真的很好，会带自己玩游戏帮自己写作业，除了睡相极差之外没有任何缺点。

七点半，喻文波又一次从床下起床，他已经记不清楚在睡梦中被王柳羿踹下来过多少次了，到了后面连他自己都要习惯了。把被子拍了拍丢回床上，想着觉得不能这么便宜王柳羿就把这条空调被又盖到了睡梦中的人身上。

“呜，啵啵别闹。”

王柳羿从被窝里伸出一只手虚握在喻文波的手腕上，细白的手指环着喻文波的腕子上下滑了几下像极了那片子里的动作，喻文波咽咽口水想把脑子里那下流的画面赶跑，但是王柳羿的指尖温热，摸上来的时候好舒服，他压在人身上半晌没动也不知道在出神想些什么，直到妈妈过来敲门了才一下子触电般弹开。

夏天即使是太阳下了山温度都不会低下去，今天喻文波爸妈晚上有饭局，王柳羿在家里等到喻文波下课两个人就跑去市中心看电影了。晚饭是在商场里解决的，两个大男孩选了排队最快的咖喱饭，王柳羿的零花钱给的足，两个人吃饱喝足后甚至还溜去了平时家长禁止的电动游戏区，扛着有些分量的模拟机械枪支玩了半个小时的CS。

疯玩了一晚上直到临进门了两个人才有了些后怕，九点钟对于他们这个年纪来说已经很晚了，平时这个时间两个小孩子已经在床上开始玩手机了。两个人做贼似的悄悄开了门，家里暗着没亮灯，想来是喻文波爸爸妈妈还没回来，这才松了一口气，赶紧换了拖鞋跑回房。但是家长很快就会回来的，毕竟不可能真的把两个半大的孩子晚上单独丢在家里，两个人匆忙拿了换洗的衣服就进了内卫。喻文波房间的卫生间不算小，但是两个人一起站在洗手池前面就显得有些挤了，腿挨着腿，裸露在外面的肌肤一蹭一蹭地出了一身汗。

花洒好像有些问题，拧了开关一小会儿还没动静，直到喻文波凑过去转了几下连接的位置才猛地喷出了水来，溅了喻文波一脸，边上站着的王柳羿笑到小腹抽搐，弟弟面子上抹不开，连眼神都凶恶了起来，把喷头对准了同样赤裸的哥哥给人从头到脚浇了个湿透。滑腻的沐浴露在推搡间被抹出细密的泡沫，还是甜到齁的茉莉花香，喻文波有些嫌弃地搓搓鼻子说太香了。

“是吗？我觉得挺好闻的。”

花洒能淋到的区域就这么大，两个小孩挤在一处互相搓着对方身上的泡泡。虽然王柳羿已经在他家住了大半个月了，但是他因为有补习班所以回家的晚，一般到家时王柳羿为了不和他挤洗澡的时间都已经提早洗好了。他看惯了王柳羿短裤下修长的双腿，第一次看到对方那肉呼呼的屁股，形状像是妈妈买的时令中的水蜜桃，好想抓上一把。但是即使是性别意识模糊的年纪，喻文波也知道这样的行为像是性骚扰了，虽然大家都是未分化的男生，摸来摸去很正常，他班里早一年男生间就已经开始传阅那带着颜色的读物和电影。这些下流低俗的东西，他的蓝哥也会看吗？

王柳羿背对着他，秀气的手指拨弄着浓密的头发，泡沫一点点被冲干净，双手搓着后脑勺的时候肩胛骨弯成了一个弧度，白色的泡泡顺着那凹陷的脊柱一路滑进了臀缝里。喻文波只是觉得急躁，王柳羿好像做什么都不慌不忙，此刻霸占着花洒洗头洗澡还带唱歌，让被晾到一边的喻文波焦急地来回踱步：“蓝哥你快点！我身上泡沫都要干了！”

小哥哥洗得差不多了，勉强退了一个身位让喻文波挤到水下，为了表达刚刚占位的歉意还帮弟弟擦了搓了两把后背，只是没搓两下喻文波就叫了起来说疼，王柳羿听得一愣一愣的，平时老是磕碜自己力气小，这会儿倒是嫌弃起自己来了，于是冲干净后就把空间都留给背对自己搓泡泡的喻文波，裹着浴巾就出去了。

自从喻文波在地上睡了五个晚上后王柳羿就被赶去睡不靠墙的那一边，这倒是个不让喻文波被踹的好办法，今天两个人上床的时间比平时都晚，双排了两把吃鸡后王柳羿就有些困了，但是喻文波的精神还很好。

“蓝哥再来一把，哥们儿带你吃鸡！”

“唔，我想睡啦，你怎么还不困呢？”

“明天又不上课，我可以赖床了！”

这会儿王柳羿才记起，他已经在喻文波家住了快要二十天啦，连喻文波的暑期班都要结束了，老天保佑，他终于不用帮弟弟再写作业了。王柳羿不想扫了喻文波的兴，毕竟对于他来说，大概这个假期才刚刚开始，于是强撑着又陪喻文波开了一把，二十分钟后在厕所里被人用狙爆头，身边的弟弟立马素质三连，“蓝哥你看我给你报仇！”

原本化身伏地魔的喻文波打法突然激进了起来，一连干翻了三个人之后开始找位置守桥，可能天生运气好，随便找的一个石头掩体就是天命圈，等吃鸡的界面出来喻文波兴奋地喊王柳羿的时候发现对方早就闭上眼睛睡着了，头还枕在自己的枕头上。

今天两个人盖得是同一条被子，喻文波按了床头灯后就把手机给开了静音模式，想着他蓝哥真的好弱，居然十一点不到就睡着了，不过也没事，明天开始他就不用去上课啦，有大把的时间带哥哥打游戏，或者去市中心的商场玩，街边的网咖也不错，他和老板的关系好，再带一个未成年进去也不会被抓。

他没有把王柳羿挤回另一个枕头上，只是自己又往墙边缩了缩，闻着对方脖颈那处有些淡了的茉莉香味安稳入眠，好像那沐浴露的味道也没有这么呛鼻了。

但是之后六年喻文波都没有再见过王柳羿了，除了梦里。


	2. 浩瀚宇宙02

喻文波翻了个身被痛醒了，他裸着上身躺在一张简易的病床上额头腋下还搁着几个冰袋，衣服被规整地叠好放在床头，喻文波拎起来抖了两下把衣服穿起来，这才意识到自己的背包和行李箱都不在身边，看样子自己现在是在医务室里，空气里若有似无地飘着一股茉莉花的味道。是他追寻六年再也没有遇见的香味。

之前他还嫌弃那瓶香到腻歪的赠品沐浴露，但是后来想要再去找的时候才发现，即使只是赠品也是限量供应，他在市面上再也没有买到过类似味道的沐浴露，他用空了那一整罐，最后一次甚至还倒了水进去摇了摇，直到没有任何泡沫了才放弃。

他的蓝哥呢？明明昏过去之前还在的呀？他们还没有打上招呼自己就丢脸地晕了过去，简直了，哪有这样久别重逢的。

喻文波气得捶了一下床，医务室的门就被轻轻推开了，“怎么起来了？还难受吗？”

“蓝，蓝哥……”

喻文波有些呆滞地看着对方越走越近，王柳羿握着冰矿泉水的手搭在喻文波额头摸了摸，其实他也不懂什么急救知识，和另外一个同学把人一起送过来让医生看了才放心。冰凉还沾着水珠的手又摸了摸喻文波的脸颊，对方就像是被顺毛摸爽了的小狗似的眯起了眼睛去蹭王柳羿的手掌心。

“真的是你呀，我还担心认错人了。波波长高了好多，这么帅，我一下子都没认出来。”

“蓝哥你也在这念书啊，你那天为什么走了不和我说？也不和我联系……”

喻文波有好多问题要问，一张嘴机关枪似的噼里啪啦讲个不停，王柳羿细心地给他把衣服扣子系好，“你还难受吗？这些事以后我慢慢和你讲好不好？先带你回寝室休息下。”

“对了！我的行李！”

“已经帮你放好啦，后天才开学不急的。”

“你来得太迟啦，你们班多一个人就把你分出去住混寝了，正好我们寝室有个学长大四上半年刚毕业，我们寝室有个床位空，你要不要来？”

“来！”

王柳羿把水递给喻文波带着人往寝室楼走，他的遮阳伞不是很大，两个人紧紧挨着，喻文波晕了一次刚醒，现在看起来还有点虚，撑着王柳羿的胳膊走了一路，恨不得整个人都贴到对方的身上去吸那股甜蜜的花香，都是沐浴露，咋自己这么多年就没找到这个味道呢。

“今天也不早啦，行李明天再收拾吧，你睡相好的话今天就跟我睡吧。”

“……蓝哥睡相不好的一直是你吧。”

“我看你动作挺麻利的，收拾收拾今天也能睡上单人床。”

“不！蓝哥我错了！请你一定要包涵一下我的睡相，我睡外面吧，我要是睡得不好你就把我给踹下去！”

“到啦，就这间360。”

就是普通又有些拥挤的四人间，上下铺，王柳羿走进去指了指靠阳台位置空着的上铺跟喻文波示意，又说下铺是自己，喻文波要是不喜欢上铺的话可以换。

“没事，哥们不挑。”

“那你先去洗个澡，我下楼买饭，今天也别折腾了，吃完赶紧休息吧，你应该也挺累的。”

喻文波接过对方的一卡通，卫生间很小，几乎连身体都要转不开，他照着之前王柳羿的提示把卡插进卡槽头顶的花洒立马喷出了温度适宜的热水来。窗台边沿放了一排沐浴露和洗发水，估计是整个寝室混用的，喻文波挤了两下抹到身上闻闻，是夏天大家都会买的清凉薄荷款，跟他的信息素差不多，倒是不算难闻。

洗完澡之后他把行李箱简单地理了一下，把日常会用的东西都放到柜子里，刚把行李箱推到床底王柳羿就提着饭回来了。

“洗个手过来吃饭。”

“噢噢！”

王柳羿还记得喻文波爱吃的口味，点了几个重辣的小菜，又怕人中暑完没胃口带了食堂的皮蛋瘦肉粥，最后大鱼大肉都进了自己的胃，喻文波只能可怜兮兮地捧着粥嘬上几口。

“蓝哥你吃这么多都不长肉啊。”

“长了啊！你怕是没有接受过学长的毒打吧！”王柳羿撸起袖子展示了下练了两年的肌肉，其实就是一层薄薄的肌理附在他纤细的骨骼上，不过他太瘦了，所以线条也格外明显流畅些，看起来平时也没有少锻炼。

“那以后要蓝哥罩着我了。”

“好说好说，你乖乖把东西收拾完拿楼下丢了，以后出什么事儿哥哥都给你兜着。”

收拾完桌子，喻文波去楼下丢垃圾，王柳羿拧了把抹布把上铺的床位给擦了一遍，理完这些杂七杂八的东西又出了一身汗索性拿着内裤去洗了个澡。

啧，喻文波这个败家子，洗个澡居然可以洗掉五块钱，比人家女孩子用得都多。

王柳羿上床打开ipad开始追番，喻文波洗漱完也跟着爬上来，小哥哥看得专注，也没在意对方头拱在自己颈子边拱来拱去的。

“蓝哥你也洗澡了吗？”

“这不废话？你夏天晚上不洗澡？”

“为什么你身上的味道不一样，好香。”

“哦？闻到什么了？”

“茉莉的味道，好甜。”

“是我信息素的味道，喻文波你现在已经成年啦，再这样闻omega的话算性骚扰哦。”

“那，那我是alpha，晚上我们还一起睡吗？”

王柳羿终于肯把注意力从iPad上挪开，小时候的他还没有近视，现在他戴着一副金丝边框的眼镜看起来又乖又禁欲，看向喻文波的眼神都带着一股安抚的力量，“你就是臭弟弟有什么好担心的，放心啦，我对信息素不敏感，感觉不到的。”

喻文波想反驳，又怕真的因为性骚扰被丢下床，只好抱紧自己的薄毯缩到一边开始玩游戏，寝室床可不比他家里那张两个人可以横着躺的双人床，喻文波缩成一团了还是会挨着王柳羿的小腿。

“还有两个室友对吗？”

“嗯，对床下铺宋义进，是韩国的交换生，建筑系的，上铺高振宁，和你一样国贸的，他们应该明天到，我是因为报了志愿者所以比他们早一个礼拜来。”

“噢噢，蓝哥我手机充个电。”

“床头拉了个插线板，你自己去用。”

喻文波压着王柳羿的大腿趴着去勾充电线，折腾了一天他也累了直接抖落抖落被子躺了下来，王柳羿也不想打扰人家，手机放到了枕头下面就去把床罩给拉了起来。寝室里打着空调，即使是床罩里面的小小空间也不会很闷，只是两个没有标记过的小处男待在一个密封空间里喻文波闻着那馥郁的花香不禁有些心猿意马。

他闭上眼睛就觉得梦里的场景都鲜明了起来，原本模糊的影子都有了具体的轮廓，还有这股每每闻到都能让他兴奋的香味，原来他蓝哥的信息素就是这个味道呀，和他十二岁时家里的沐浴露气味一样，是他过了小半个暑假就无处寻觅，只会出现在他偶尔的春梦中旖旎幻想。

小少年躁动不安地翻身，随后被拽入了一个温暖柔软的怀抱里。

“蓝哥？”

“是不是认床睡不着？别动了，你这样我也不好睡，老实点。”

王柳羿是真的累，志愿者大多是男生报名，因为大热天的也不能委屈了女生去晒太阳，今天是他最后一班，做了五天登记的工作，出的汗几乎都有十斤了，他并不比中暑晕倒的喻文波轻松多少。

小哥哥温热的手掌轻轻拍着喻文波的后心，还是哄小孩的那种力度，喻文波装乖，趴在人家的胸口，等人真的睡了过去连呼吸都变得绵长才壮着胆子又去闻人家隐匿在白皙皮肤下的腺体。

他有些硬了，bo*起的xing*器隔着内裤戳在王柳羿的大腿上。他的小哥哥毫无防备地睡着，摘了眼镜的哥哥倒是有些像儿时陪他玩闹的稚嫩模样。对方已经分化成了甜软的omega，身上干净清爽，是没有被其他alpha标记过的味道，若有似无地撩拨着丝毫不坚定的自己。

王柳羿还是把自己当弟弟吗？

喻文波有些不服气，他也长高了呀，虽然好像没有蓝哥这么高，但是身板绝对比对方结实。他调整了位置，鸠占鹊巢霸占了王柳羿的乳胶记忆枕，把人抱进了自己胸口，亲吻对方蓬松柔软的发顶。

我长大了哦，不再是弟弟了，不要把我当弟弟看好不好？

先回寝室的是高振宁，他老家住的远，是今天最早的一班机。高振宁今年大三，他们一整个寝室都是班级男生单数漏出来然后报道特别迟的那一个。有同住一年的经历，高振宁自然是知道王柳羿是个起床气重的，他提溜着几乎比王柳羿都要重的行李箱鬼鬼祟祟开了寝室门把这个箱子给推进来。

窗帘拉着，寝室的窗帘不指望他有多遮光了，但是聊胜于无吧，室内昏暗又凉爽，让被机场大巴晃得恶心的高振宁缓了口气。

寝室内部是有个群的，群人数逐年增加，他们寝室一直是混寝，毕业的学长也不退，然后人就越来越多，昨天王柳羿已经在群里说了新来了小学弟，正儿八经的高振宁直系学弟，嗓门一样大，一看就是同专业亲生的。

前寝室长李浩成上半年已经毕业了，床位空了半年就直接划给新进来的喻文波，但是床位上隔着还没拆封的四件套，一看就是不能睡人的样子。高振宁眯着小眼睛打量了下，一双从来不在王柳羿审美范畴内的巴黎世家和寝室王的帆布鞋并排搁在床下，颇有种合家欢电视剧最后一集主角成亲洞房时镜头给的最后一幕。

噢哟不得了，一个暑假没见，他们寝室的王居然学会勾搭小学弟了？

高振宁倒不是个有多爱窥视别人隐私的人，只是喻文波起夜上厕所回来后床罩没拉上，只是虚虚掩盖在那里，没有拉上拉链的床罩失去了遮挡的作用，高振宁想装看不到都不行，里面两个人还没睡醒，下意识地依偎着对方的温暖搂做一团。高振宁养了一年还频频亮爪子的猫就这么乖乖地趴在新上任的饲养员身上睡得口水都出来了。

咔嚓——

高振宁有预感，以后这张照片可以敲起码十顿竹杠。


	3. 浩瀚宇宙03

寝室四人晚上一起吃了第一顿饭，算是当给喻文波的接风宴，同寝都是好相处的人，高振宁和宋义进听说喻文波昨天刚中暑二话不说撸袖子就把喻文波的床给擦了一遍，虽然糙了点但是胜在心意到了。他们这幢寝室楼是老寝室楼了，设备也相对老旧点，喻文波和王柳羿这对上下铺的床位就突出一个不解释，上上下下就发出一阵吱呀吱呀的摇床声，不过现在正好是最热闹的时候也就没人注意，最后喻文波把行李和床铺都安置好也到了晚饭的时间。

大学食堂对于刚来的大一新生都是充满吸引力的，王柳羿带着喻文波去占位置，然后高振宁和宋义进去点菜。

“诶宁，喻文波吃不了海鲜，多点些肉。”

“是他想吃肉还是你想吃肉啊蓝哥？”

“去去去。”

他们来的时间早，菜都是刚出锅的，王柳羿给喻文波打了严严实实像是用脚踩过似的的一碗饭，“吃吧，晚上晚自习去领迷彩服，明天开始军训，你要退层皮。”

“对对对，诶喻文波回头去小卖部买包女生用的护垫，放鞋子里贼吸汗。”

“噗，咳咳咳……”

“害臊啥呀，谁不是这么过来了，哎哟喻文波这就脸红了？白天不还在抱着我们蓝哥睡觉么？”

三个人的目光一瞬间集中在专心扒饭的王柳羿身上，两道是调侃，喻文波是惊恐，一种小心思被公之于众的感觉。

“他就是我弟弟，小时候我去他家玩都睡一块的，大惊小怪。”

喻文波面色不虞，只好把脸大的碗端起来吃，恨不得把整张脸都塞进碗里。真是草他妈的弟弟，谁要当弟弟了，但是如果没有这层关系的话王柳羿也不会同意和他同床。

他们学校军训是半个月，算是他们大学城里比较短的了，夏天气温高，喻文波晚自习分了军训穿的迷彩服洗了一次就挂到阳台上，基本半夜就能干了。他已经铺好了床就没理由再去赖着和王柳羿一起睡的理由了，委委屈屈地抱着自己枕头往上铺爬，经年陈旧的不锈钢被晃出吱呀的声响，动静尤其大些。

“哎哟不是报修了么，还这么吵。”

“这个报修有什么用，肯定要整个换床才行啊，duke上回半夜差点翻下来。”

“哎，先凑活凑活吧。”

“蓝哥熄灯啊。”

王柳羿去关了灯，又挂在喻文波的床头和人眼睛对着眼睛，“明天起床的时候动静小点，不然打你屁股。”

……好想被打屁股。

但是真的不是故意吵的啊！

喻文波第二天在铃声响起来的第一秒就醒了，迅速关掉了闹铃，还好，寝室里还有浅浅的呼噜声，还没有打扰到人，但是他坐起来的时候单薄的床板就发出了让人牙酸的声响，喻文波的动作迅速卡机，想想实在没有时间可以浪费了就迅速地爬下床，期间发出了好一阵动静，对面上铺的高振宁直接背过身把被子拉到了头顶。喻文波缩着肩膀踩着踏板下去，他们寝室除了他都是老油条，还是老带新的老油条，从大二开始自主选课，一人选课三人帮抢，课表排得漂漂亮亮的，周一到周五全部没有头两节大课，周五下午全是空的，所以喻文波在天将将亮的时候起床，另外三个人还在做着美梦。

王柳羿起床气重，上铺吱呀吱呀的动静连带着他的床都在晃，人还没睡醒正困得要命也要睁开眼睛瞪一眼喻文波。这下喻文波更加轻手轻脚了，飞快洗漱完换了衣服直奔集合场地。

中饭是离得最近的高振宁先去占座位，然后周一上午没课的王柳羿慢吞吞起床去打菜，喻文波这下直面体验到了和学长混寝的好处，同班的同学还在苦逼兮兮的排着长队打菜找座位，他坐下来就能吃，回寝室空调都已经打好了，洗个澡就能直接午休。

“回去把人丹还是什么藿香正气丸给吃了知不知道？哈哈哈喻文波一个早上咋就给你晒出高原红了呢？”

“别说了蓝哥，全场就我们班没找到树荫，这是真的瘟。”

“昨天才刚中暑呢，不舒服就和教官说，不要硬抗啊，中暑要死人的。”

“嗯嗯嗯，吃吃吃！”

全寝唯一早起的喻文波，其实起得已经算晚了，到了食堂都没什么菜吃，站了一个早上的军姿早就饿得头脑发昏，此刻大快朵颐的豪放样子和帅气的外表完全不搭，不过经历过的人都懂，也没人说他。

中午回去大家也不着急上厕所，先让喻文波洗了个澡，好在迷彩服发了两套换着穿，白天那套被汗浸湿了下午还有套干净的对换。

王柳羿已经躺回床上了，夏天男生不这么讲究，大家都只穿个裤头图个凉快，喻文波洗完澡身上还带着点没擦干的水珠顺着发沿往下滴。臭弟弟一脚踩上那不算稳固的踏板发出了一声刺耳的声响，一瞬间觉得寝室温度更低了，喻文波更是动也不敢动，内心在要不要一秒钟完成上铺的想法中反复横跳。

起床气最大的那个人往床内躺了躺留出一半位置，“别折腾了，过来睡吧，等下顺便叫我起床我下午有课。”

这下午休的时间就显得更加短暂了，喻文波躺进被窝，他天生的体热，盛夏时节尤甚，晚上抱着还挺舒服的，但是正中午的还是敬谢不敏。王柳羿又往墙边贴了贴想要远离身后的小火炉，但是架不住中饭后的那股瞌睡劲儿，只消一会儿就枕到喻文波的胸口睡了过去。

喻文波的信息素和寝室公用的沐浴露是一个味的，闻起来有股沁鼻的凉爽，王柳羿睡迷糊了就自己调整了下换了个趴着的姿势鼻尖凑到喻文波的脖子边嗅了几下，直接就把人给闻硬了。

蓝哥是喜欢我的信息素吗？应该是喜欢吧，不然怎么连沐浴露买的都是这个味道呢？

盛夏怀春的少年稍稍放出点信息素，其实他释放得更浓郁点也没差，因为王柳羿只能闻到一点点？但是这样刚好，王柳羿像是被信息素安抚到似的睡得很香。

下午的军训比第一节课要早半个小时，喻文波飞快地按掉闹钟然后去喊王柳羿起床。这真是个困难的工程，王柳羿睡得好香，把自己团吧团吧缩起来嵌进喻文波怀里枕着喻文波的肩头，还在睡的人因为常年不根治的鼻炎微微张着唇瓣。空调房有些干燥，连王柳羿的下嘴唇都有些起皮了，如果亲一下是不是就会湿润一点呢？

“你亲不亲？不亲就喊人家起床，你已经快迟到了。”

高振宁的声音是真的响，吓了喻文波一跳，他循着声仰头去看对面上铺趴着玩手机的一边用调侃眼神看自己的直系学长有种被示众想要落荒而逃的冲动。

怀里的人揉揉眼睛醒了，“高振宁在逼逼啥？”

“没，没啥，蓝哥时间要到了，我先走了。”

“诶，急什么。”

喻文波急急忙忙套好迷彩服手腕就被扣住了。王柳羿还没穿衣服，在床头的柜子里摸索了一下摸出一瓶清凉油来，滴了一点在指尖，示意喻文波靠过去。

其实清凉油的味道有些刺鼻，王柳羿闻了都皱皱眉头，但是喻文波对着王柳羿那白皙的胸口，他再靠近一点就可以亲到对方粉嫩的ru尖了。粗重的呼吸喷在王柳羿单薄的胸口，喻文波就盯着那点乳yun从一开始软软的，圆圆的一圈慢慢缩成硬硬的一点，连带着自己的j巴都硬了。

被王柳羿抹在太阳穴上的清凉油没起到一点提神醒脑的作用，喻文波觉得自己午觉白睡了，现在更加晕晕乎乎的几乎要流鼻血了。下意识地摸摸鼻子，上帝视角的高振宁又出声了：“喻文波你完蛋了，迟到了要罚站的。”

喻文波拎起帽子就开始百米冲刺往外面跑，连头都没回。王柳羿慢吞吞地按了下手机，还早，连军训时间都还差十分钟，时间刚刚好，换好衣服拿上课本甚至还能去小卖部溜达一趟买点零食。

“宁干嘛这么吓人啊？”

“哈哈哈哈，好玩儿，蓝哥下课记得去食堂占座啊，晚上请你吃鸡腿儿。”

“好说好说~”

好像生得白的人更容易被晒伤。

喻文波在食堂坐好的时候王柳羿下巴都要惊掉了。

“我保证你妈认不出你了，还好你没有戴眼镜，老天保佑，不然那个印子你一个冬天都消不下去。”

“很夸张吗？”

一些人嘴上说着颜NMLGB，身体还是很诚实地在意自己的形象的，毕竟他喜欢的小哥哥是个颜狗，有张帅气的脸蛋觉得追人的成功率更高一些。

“妹事儿，回去让蓝哥给你整两张面膜，屁事没有。”

“全寝只有高振宁军训的时候不敷面膜，你看看，现在大三了，什么后果你知道吧。”

高振宁长得man是不假，毕竟身高在那了，虽然是个脆皮，但是外表起码还挺唬人的，没这身高喻文波也不打算走同样的沧桑路线了，回了寝室乖乖地按照王柳羿的指点下了两盒补水面膜和防晒，隔天就能到。只是今天晒伤的部分一碰水就钻心地疼，喻文波一个澡洗完开始龇牙咧嘴地洗衣服，晾衣服的时候才发现自己中午换下的迷彩服已经被人洗好了这会儿都易经理晾干了。

“蓝哥蓝哥，你帮我把衣服洗了啊？”

“洗衣机洗的。”

“谢谢蓝哥！”

下午撞见王柳羿在洗衣服搓迷彩服的宋义进选择闭嘴不出声，摸出手机准备组织一波应届寝室团建。

“喻文波你带笔电了吗？”

“不是说大一不给带吗？”

“咱混寝，没事，哥哥罩着你，十一回去就把笔电带上，晚上开黑。”

“好的！那今天吃鸡？”

“农药走起！”

晚上五人开黑，宋义进还拉了一个隔壁寝的韩国交换生姜承録一起，上单喻文波，打野宋义进，中单姜承録，辅助高振宁，AD王柳羿。连跪五把之后楼层长来查寝，超鬼的3C终于停下了排位的脚步。

喻文波叼着手机准备回上铺就被王柳羿拽了一下。

“蓝哥？”

“上上下下吵死了，你军训这段时间就跟我睡吧，不然早上和中午都睡不好。”

然后下铺王柳羿的床头瞬间多了一个枕头，90厘米宽的寝室单人床位并排塞两个枕头的确是有点挤，不过没事，反正关了灯他的蓝哥都会滚进他怀里的，像小时候那样。

【老宋有情况！】

【我知道】

【你知道？】

【难得看小宝这样】

【打助攻？】

【不然你还想抢人头？】


	4. 浩瀚宇宙04

军训的体力消耗不是一般的大，好在喻文波一个alpha体格不错，每天吃得好睡得香军训的日子就飞快地过去了。明天是最后一天，早上检阅完就可以彻底解放啦，喻文波搓完今日份的迷彩服晾到阳台上就抱着手机上了王柳羿的床。习惯是个很可怕的事情，在王柳羿靠在他肩膀上刷着微博的时候他被身边这股若有似无的茉莉花香撩得心神摇曳。  
但是弟弟什么都不敢说，也什么都不敢动。  
今天高振宁难得没有洗了澡就上床，而是挤在斜对面宋义进的下铺，两个人不知道在搞些什么叽里咕噜地讲着小话，偶尔抛过来几个探究的眼神，喻文波明明什么都没有做呢，就有种被看光的羞耻感。  
查寝完熄灯，喻文波去放了一次水后钻回被窝里，想想明天就不能再用这个理由过来蹭床了心里就有些空落落的。睡在内侧的王柳羿还在专心致志地刷着小姐姐的超话，间歇还存几张笑容甜美的写真照，让独自失落的喻文波有些心里不平。  
什么嘛，不舍得只有我呀！  
想着就故意蹬了两下腿，把被子都踢到了床尾，冻得王柳羿一个哆嗦。不知道边上的弟弟有什么少男的烦恼，王柳羿一个鲤鱼打挺去抓快要掉下床的被子的瞬间，对面那两个床位同时响起了把床罩合上拉链的声音。  
“宁rookie，你们俩干啥？”  
“最近有蚊子，拉上比较好。”  
“你们俩也拉上吧，免得睡一半蓝哥被蚊子给抬走了。”  
王柳羿一瞬间有点卡壳，寝室空调都打到24度了，这都有蚊子？然后就看刚刚还面色不虞的臭弟弟嘴角上扬地去把自己这边的床罩也了拉上了。  
“你不闷啊？”  
狭窄的空间让人有种满满当当被环绕的安全感，喻文波接过被子，但是没有铺平而是直接罩到了王柳羿的脑袋上，随后自己也钻了进来。  
“干嘛呀？”  
“蓝哥我可以亲你吗？”  
“什，什么？”  
“想亲你，可以亲你吗？”  
两个人缩在单薄的空调被里，声音压得低低的，几乎是在用气音对话了，胶着湿热的呼吸里还能闻到些喻文波刚买的那支黑人牙膏的薄荷柠檬味。  
王柳羿震惊于臭弟弟的主动，又忍不住想要调侃，“干嘛想亲哥哥？”  
“亲了就不止是哥哥了哦。”  
其实两个人都臊得厉害，多谢这个密闭又黑暗的小空间，喻文波亲了一下王柳羿的唇瓣，一触及分，王柳羿还没有反应过来就被偷了一个香。  
“你唔……”  
下一秒王柳羿连人带被子被扑倒在了床上，喻文波的掌心护着小哥哥的后脑勺，确定人没磕着碰着就往下去扶着对方的后颈让人借着力仰起头去承受这个有些急促的吻，两个人的牙齿嗑了一下，王柳羿忍住痛呼一张嘴就被人亲了个正着，臭弟弟没有经验，横冲直撞地扫荡着他脆弱的口腔，舌尖被勾着不断拉扯，王柳羿觉得自己被亲得牙龈泛酸，两个人吻了十分钟不止，向来不爱运动的小哥哥有些换不上气了这下才把被子给摘了去。  
原来和喜欢的人接吻是这种感觉啊。  
喻文波分不清这是六年来求而不得心心念念的绮思还是日久生情一见钟情的爱恋，那些周边同学聊天时说的只要亲吻才能区分这朦胧的感情，只是没有和他说亲吻只是借口，如果没有真的喜欢，又怎么会生出想要亲近的念头。  
王柳羿仰躺在枕头上平复呼吸，他不敢发出太大的动静，怕被不知道睡着没有的宋义进和高振宁听到，只好一口气一口气缓缓地吸进来又吐出，只是喻文波靠得太近了，两个剧烈起伏的胸膛一下一下地触碰着，那个占了便宜还赖在自己身上不走的臭弟弟又吻了下来，这次比上回温柔了好多，他先亲吻王柳羿肉嘟嘟的下唇，蹭了好一会儿才去舔对方柔软的舌尖。  
唾液被交换又咽下，等反应过来的时候王柳羿不自己觉地夹着喻文波的一条腿挺着腰蹭了几下。原来仅仅只是接吻就足够令人情动了，喻文波去吻王柳羿细长的脖颈，他不敢留下太重的痕迹，只能一下一下啄吻着，王柳羿相当适用这样亲昵的触碰，直到喻文波过分地摸进来才喊了停。  
“蓝哥……”  
王柳羿叹了一口气，亲了亲喻文波的嘴角后把人拉下来按到枕头上，“睡觉，以为明天不早起了？”  
虽然每回醒过来王柳羿都是四仰八叉地趴在床铺上任何一个位置，但是入睡的时候他习惯半侧着面对墙壁，这就方便了身后的人贴上来。想要入睡的小哥哥落入了一个温暖怀抱，这几天他几乎都要习惯在这样温存的气氛中入睡了，只是身后这个人还是不老实，一会儿亲王柳羿香甜的腺体，一会儿去咬对方柔软的耳朵。  
“臭弟弟你要干嘛！”  
被折腾得不行的王柳羿终于转过来去掐喻文波摸来摸去的那只手，再任由人这么胡来估计晚上寝室里都别想好好睡觉了。  
“蓝哥，我喜欢你。”  
“这句话要在接吻之前说。”  
于是又给了喻文波一个借口去继续刚刚那个渐渐带了些欲望的吻，没有alpha是不重欲的，即使这么些天的军训消耗了大部分体力，也不妨碍喻文波顶着小帐篷在王柳羿的底线上反复横跳。  
“等你明天结束先，别闹啦，快睡。”  
笨蛋喻文波到睡前都没想到要再问句什么话才对。  
对于没有任何经验，整个青春期的幻想对象都是王柳羿的喻文波来说，这样的亲吻已经和上垒没什么区别了，这会儿头抵着王柳羿的肩蹭了两下就美滋滋地睡了过去。  
王柳羿叹了一口气拉高被子遮住肩膀也闭上了眼睛，告白完的下一句不应该是问人家要不要交往吗？这个逼直接睡觉是几个意思？  
第二天检阅的时候王柳羿正好在上课，他们教学楼里操场不远，他今天莫名其妙地坐了靠窗的位置，太阳晒的要命，电风扇又吹不到。王柳羿视力不好，近视又散光，睡前玩手机也不爱开灯，大概这段时间视力又降了些，他躲在课本后面眯着眼睛找密集队列里的那个臭弟弟。又怎么会找得到呢，这么多人，随后觉得自己这样的行为太傻了些，就收回目光专心上课了。  
裤兜里的手机响了一下，走神中的王柳羿下意识的四周环顾了下，发现操场的新生已经解散了，像是被捣毁的蚂蚁窝，一窝蜂地往外涌。  
【你在看我吗？】  
【想得美】  
【蓝哥我这边结束了，去接你下课吧】  
【都是汗，赶紧回去洗澡 我还有半节课 你好了就去食堂占位置】

喻文波抹了一把额头的汗，他这几天在寝室其他三个人的监督下晚上认真敷面膜，白天勤快擦防晒，十来天的时间倒是没有再黑上许多。这个时间正好是上课的点，寝室里也只有他一个人，喻文波洗完澡出来准备换身衣服，十多天没有穿自己的衣服了，在衣柜里鼓捣了半天。床位在同一侧的人共用同一边的大衣柜，那里之前是王柳羿和李浩成共用的，但是大四下学期是实习，所以在喻文波来之前王柳羿一个人霸占了整整一个衣柜大半年。  
和喻文波黑白灰配色不同，王柳羿那半边就像一个调色盘，什么颜色都有，粉红白色等一水儿嫩色的短袖T恤。喻文波无意窥视别人隐私，只是因为这东西是王柳羿的所以格外好奇些。衣柜的衣服都是王柳羿贴身穿的，时间久了都带上了点王柳羿信息素的味道，喻文波抽了一条自己的灰色T恤出来闻了闻，在一个柜子里面关了大半个月，这会让也沾上了点茉莉香来。  
就像他这几天睡梦中闻到的欲望的味道。  
阖上柜门的力度有些大，里面发出了一点东西落地的声响，喻文波怕是把王柳羿的什么东西给碰坏了，赶紧又拉开来在柜子底部翻了一下，结果摸出了一个黑子绒布袋装的一个神秘物品。  
绒布袋绣着华丽的暗纹，一看就是价格不菲的包装，喻文波本不想打开看，只是这个logo过于眼熟，任何有好奇心的alpha大约都认得这个牌子。  
是专门生产供omega度过发情期的小玩具的厂牌。喻文波隔着那绒布袋摸了摸，鬼使神差地解开了束口袋，他的小哥哥穿的衣服都是糖果色马卡龙色系粉嫩又青春的款，在纾解欲望这方面倒是大胆些，一根肉色仿真的玩具，几乎要和喻文波完全勃起时差不多的尺寸，长度没什么区别，就是喻文波的要更加粗一些。  
蓝哥喜欢这个尺寸吗？  
他手里握着应该是王柳羿每个发情期都依赖的小玩具，他有窥破这个隐私的快感又有些嫉妒，只是这样的刺激蓝哥就觉得满足吗？那他肯定是没有试过更好的。这根昂贵又淫乱的小玩具居然比自己更加早地占有了这个纤瘦白嫩的omega，他有些生气。  
把振动棒塞回去的时候不能完全合上袋子，袋子底端像是原本收拾好的东西散开占了多余的空间，喻文波干脆把整个袋子都倒在了床上才又摸到了新鲜的小物件。  
是一枚小巧又精致的跳蛋，他认识这个款，当初刚面世的时候所有小黄网都有插入这个产品的广告，可以手机蓝牙打开也可以用一个小巧的遥控控制。他试着用遥控打开了开关，手心黑色的小跳蛋就震动了起来，一共四个档位，三种频率，当喻文波把档位和频率开到最大的时候这枚跳蛋就开始疯狂又安静地刷着存在感了。  
他的手机震了一下，是下课的时间了，寝室群里问食堂里怎么找不到喻文波，他才急急忙忙把东西一股脑给塞了回去。  
老天保佑蓝哥不要发现。

结果是最晚下课的王柳羿占的位置，宋义进去陪对象一起吃了，今天是寝室剩下的三个单身狗的午餐。喻文波去拿了调羹筷子回来刚坐下，对面空着的座位也跟着落下一个婀娜娉婷的身影。  
三个人端着碗齐齐楞了一下，过来拼桌的女孩子才开始搭话：“嘿，你是喻文波对吗？我是你们隔壁班的，这几天我们两个班都在一起军训的，你还记得我吗？”  
喻文波立马被两道视线盯得后背汗都冒出来了，王柳羿和高振宁用饭碗打掩护打量着喻文波对面的女孩子，扎着高马尾，因为军训而晒黑了一点，看上去活泼又元气，主要是还挺漂亮的，在大一新生还没学会化妆的时间里有种天然去雕饰的美感。  
每天喊着军训累，边上妹子这么好看累个几把啊。  
高振宁飘了一个自求多福的眼神给喻文波，不过看看还蛮有意思的。

“额，不好意思，不记得，我连自己班的同学都还没认清楚。”  
“没事儿，这不就认识了么。”  
女孩子饭量小，扒了几下就说自己吃饱了，喻文波刚松一口气，对方又把手机递过来说要加个微信，明明是女孩子在主动，推拒了几下女孩子还是睁着一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着喻文波，反倒是喻文波有些下不来台只好接过自己手机把微信号给了对方，女孩子才满意地端着餐盘离开了。  
“蓝哥我……”  
“吃吃吃，先吃先吃，上了一早上的课我饿死了。”  
然后就是长达二十分钟漫长又寂静的吃饭时间，和热闹的食堂有些格格不入，高振宁拿着手机按得飞起，最后放好餐盘说中午有事不回寝了，老宋也不回去。  
王柳羿自然是知道室友是想留个空间给他们俩，只是吃饱了又犯困，下午还有课，回了寝室王柳羿就滚回床上开始补觉了。  
喻文波坐在床边想上来，被软软地踢了一脚，顿时有些委屈了：“蓝哥，我也想睡午觉。”  
“晚自习要交迷彩服，你总要洗洗吧？”  
王柳羿的脚背又白又嫩，喻文波军训这段时间晒黑了好多，手握着王柳羿的脚踝有种奇异的肤色差，让他不自觉地想到了装在那个精致绒布袋里的暗色的跳蛋。  
小哥哥摆明了在生气，连被子都拉到头顶了。喻文波看人一副拒绝交流的样子只好先抱着衣服去公共区域的洗衣房。  
他们这层除了他们那屋是混寝，其他都是清一色的大三学长，喻文波看着面嫩，但是好歹一连大半个月晚上在洗衣房搓迷彩服，和同时段来洗衣服的学长们也混了个脸熟，虽然叫不上名字也能打打招呼。他现在是没什么心情洗衣服了，就想偷个懒用洗衣机，结果四个洗衣机都在工作着，他就只好抱着脸盆站到洗手池的位置开始放水。  
水龙头拧开没两分钟一个洗衣机就响起了工作完成的声音，一个学长拎着脸盆来拿洗好的衣服，喻文波等在边上准备接着用洗衣机。  
“诶，学弟你就洗迷彩服吗？”  
“嗯，是啊，是两块钱吗？”  
“迷彩服不可以用洗衣机的，你们不是军训结束了吗，随便搓两下晾干就算了，反正下一届拿过来还是要自己洗的。”  
“迷彩服不能用洗衣机洗吗？”  
“对啊，太脏了，大家军训时候迷彩服都是手洗的，你不是都晚上来洗的么？我看中午都是你们寝那个，那个王柳羿？是叫这个名吗？都是他来洗的吧，怎么今天你来了？”  
“噢噢，晚上要收了，我就想中午洗了正好下午能晾干。那谢啦学长。”  
喻文波飞快地搓了一边衣服，抱着脸盆冲回寝室晾到阳台上后蹬掉拖鞋去爬王柳羿的床。  
“下去，军训都结束了还上来干嘛，别烦我。”  
“蓝哥~”  
“抱着你的枕头回自己床上睡，别吵我。”  
喻文波身上还有洗衣粉的味道，他钻进王柳羿的被窝里把人压到身下，两个人腿压着腿，胸口对着胸口的，王柳羿瞪了他一眼又把眼睛给闭上，大有不理人的架势。  
下一秒就被人吻住了。  
炸毛的猫好难哄，喻文波被挠了几爪子，又去摸小哥哥T恤底下那柔软的腰身，两个人抱着亲了好一会儿直到王柳羿有些喘不过气才分开。


	5. 浩瀚宇宙05

喻文波一时嘴笨都不知道说什么了，费了点劲儿把人从被窝里挖出来亲亲对方有些红的眼眶，又去吻他的唇瓣。他没有哄过omega，或者没有哄过任何人，但是他喜欢王柳羿，也想珍惜他，爱看他吃醋的模样，又不想真的让人伤心。

在食堂里他脑袋没有转过弯来，加上边上人多，不好意思当众拂了女孩子的面子只好先做做样子，没想到王柳羿居然这么在意。这么喜欢自己吗？想到这喻文波一个没忍住笑了出来，看得王柳羿硬是把眼泪给憋了回去。

“笑屁啊！”

“蓝哥我好喜欢你。”

喻文波上前抱着人躺下来，一点一点去亲吻小哥哥的眉心和嘴唇，这会儿小猫没有亮爪子，乖乖地躺在他的怀里被舔毛，两个人吻了一会儿喻文波才试探地问了一句：“蓝哥我喜欢你，我们交往好不好？我想做你的alpha。”

Omega应该是矜持羞涩的，也可以是主动大胆的，两个人在床上闹了这么一会儿王柳羿的衣服都被撩了大半起来，喻文波就这样压在他的身上专注地看着他，眼神又亮又坚定，网上总是矫情地形容情人的眼睛熠熠生辉像星子，像黑曜石，但是此刻的王柳羿一时竟也找不出更加合适的词汇来形容喻文波那温柔的目光，只好默许般地闭上了眼睛。

喻文波对电影热情一般，但是也被那句“女孩子闭上眼睛就是要你亲她的嘛。”这句话刷过屏，其实男孩也是啊，但是他更加过分些，一边吻着要缺氧的小哥哥，一边顺势脱了人家蔽体的单薄衣物。所有亲吻都是yu望的催化剂，正是午后好时光，气温气氛都刚刚好，omega的身体又白又嫩，喻文波只看过那些打满马赛克的小电影，哪里真的见过这样的身体，手贴上去就松不来，来来回回摸了好些遍，王柳羿被爱抚得气息都有些紊乱了。

乳头和舌尖对alpha具有相同的吸引力。

喻文波看着身下的人逐渐瘫软了下来，nai头一圈软软的乳yun就像甜品店里菜单上top1的草莓雪顶慕斯，是甜食控喻文波最爱的那一款。

“蓝哥，可以亲你的nai子吗？”

“不说话就是害羞吗？”

“那，多谢款待了。”

那粉粉的一点，比缀在奶油顶端的草莓更甜。

喻文波觉得自己硬得难受，腾出手解了裤头后就哄着王柳羿帮他摸，一边去吃专属于自己的小蛋糕。又白又甜，满足了这个小alpha所有的性幻想。

那里作为日后哺育后代的器官神经密布，轻轻一碰就能传来无限的快感，别说是亲吻了，只是单纯用指尖碰也会产生要不得的反应。还没有和人亲密接触的omega怎么扛得住这样过分的亲昵，想咬着牙关不要漏出丢人的声响，却忍不住溢出一点点甜腻的shen吟。握着喻文波欲望的手心已经沾了不少黏糊糊的体液，空气里除了交缠到一处的信息素还多了点膻腥味。

王柳羿乖乖地把指尖沾上的那点不明液体在喻文波的注视下舔舐干净，有些腥，一点都不好吃，王柳羿咽下的瞬间就生理反应地掉了点眼泪，委屈的小表情让喻文波格外适用。

年轻的alpha可经不起这种画面，本能地挺着kua快速地撞着身下人被抬高而露出来的pi股。一时间shen吟声和床的吱呀声交杂到一起，幸好寝室里只有他们两个，不然真的不知道怎么办好。

不得要领无法释放的alpha有些急躁，连动作都粗暴了点，完全勃起的xing器在王柳羿白色的运动裤上蹭出了好一片痕迹。两个人黏黏糊糊地说着小话，时不时地亲上一会儿，指尖都扣到一起了。被xi乳的感觉好奇妙，王柳羿恍恍惚惚觉得自己魂都要爽飞了，只会攀着喻文波结实的肩膀嘤嘤呀呀地呻吟，两个人情动到不行，王柳羿不算是个纵欲的人，第一次除发情期外感受到后穴那里泊泊的水意，又害臊又期待，连喻文波过分的抚摸都忘记阻止了。

“蓝哥，我……”

喻文波一句话卡在喉咙里就被王柳羿的闹铃猝不及防地震了一下，吓得she了王柳羿一肚子。

两个人楞了一下没有缓过来，闹钟还在尽职尽责地响着，王柳羿慌慌忙忙从枕头底下把手机摸出来，原来已经快要到下午上课的时间了。两个人慌张地收拾好案发现场，随意地用纸巾解决了下，王柳羿换了件裤子套起来抱着书招呼都不敢和喻文波打直接冲了出去，把门甩得震天响。

糟糕，蓝哥不会觉得他很快吧……

喻文波直面这个尴尬的问题，住宿生活中的男生都是怎么纾解欲望的？以前在家他有单独的房间，一个礼拜或者一个月总有那么几天可以DIY一发，这次开学都大半个月了，一次没有解决过，一炮射得又快又多，刚刚去理床铺的时候发现被单都弄脏了，这会儿只好趁着寝室没人把自己和王柳羿的床上用品给换了一下然后认命地又去了一次洗衣房去洗被单。

王柳羿中午没睡好，下午头一节课困得要命，头止不住地一点一点，一下磕得重了后颈的关节发出一声不堪重负的声响然后抽筋了，这下只好歪着头听完了小半节课。

课间十分钟王柳羿趴在桌上玩手机，微信里弹出了新好友的添加提醒，【喻文波你好，我是中午和你一起吃午饭的隔壁班女生】，微信名就是本名，王柳羿呆滞了三秒钟才反应过来原来在食堂里喻文波是把他的微信号给别人了，这个崽种想干嘛呢？

王柳羿把截屏发给喻文波然后打了一个问号。

【蓝哥靠你了】

【？】

【帮你的alpha挡烂桃花 求求了】

【你又知道是烂桃花了？】

【除了你都是烂桃花】【茉莉花.jpg】【你是小茉莉呀】

【贫嘴】

王柳羿把朋友圈背景换成了已有男友四个大字后通过了好友申请，然后摩拳擦掌地等小说里那种恶俗故事的剧情发展，喻文波把难题丢给他，但是王柳羿对好看的女生有天生的同情心，要怎么拒绝比较含蓄不伤人？他就看着聊天框从对方正在输入好一会儿，结果什么都没发过来，然后他再点女孩子的朋友圈就发现被删好友了。

得，也不用他去当坏人了。

晚饭是熟悉的四人餐，高振宁看两个人之前气氛不错就对宋义进使了个眼神，这才开始边逼逼边恰饭，吃晚饭四个人一起回寝室，喻文波理好迷彩服还要去班级，剩下三个人已经准备开黑了，专注到不行。

但是这不是喻文波晚上最难过的时候，直到他们班今天晚自习快结束班助说接下来有开学考试的时候全班一起发出了一声哀嚎，基本上很少有人会在高考结束后还认真预习大学教程的。喻文波翻出这个学期的课表，大学语文、高等数学、初级会计……啥玩意儿啊都是。

【蓝哥咋还有开学考试啊！】

【第一学期还有月考，惊不惊喜？】

【！！！！！！】

果然家长和老师嘴里那些什么考上大学就轻松了的话都是唬人的。

喻文波回了寝室发现自己的枕头还安稳地躺在王柳羿的床上就松了一口气，正好这把王柳羿排位选到了AD位，喻文波拖了把椅子坐到了王柳羿边上，时不时地提醒一下技能和装备，还把腿翘到了王柳羿膝盖上蹭着差点把人从椅子上掀下来。

“哎哟喻文波，你快去看书啊！”

“？？？人干事？？都快十点了喊我看书？”

“你不是要考试吗！”

“开学测试很难吗？”

“对于玩了三个月的人来说应该不太简单。”

“没考好的后果很严重吗？”

“后面还有两次月考，一起算奖学金的。”

“那，那不要奖学金呢？”

“高振宁，把你的奖学金数目报一下。”

“嘿喻文波，你宁王拿的可是国奖，八千块够你带对象假期出去玩一下了。”

这句话充满暗示，王柳羿不自觉地咳了一下，他也是他们这一届的国奖，加上学校的奖学金算算起来也有个一万五，他们寝室成绩都不错，而且有个年级差在，有人指点的话学习起来也比较不费劲儿。他们寝室群里也有早几届的金融系的学长，偶尔分享一点势头较好的股票和数字货币，大家手头宽裕的时候也会跟着投一下，现在月结的利息都够他们不用向家里人伸手要学费和生活费了。如果可以的话，王柳羿自然也想带着喻文波赚一点，毕竟经济早点独立就能更早地过自己的生活，没有比拿奖学金更加合适现阶段第一桶金的积累渠道了。

于是喻文波抱着刚发下来的课本开始老老实实地预习了，虽然他对会计从来没有涉猎过，但是不妨碍他先对着课本混个脸熟，毕竟刚开学，大家基本都是疯玩了一个暑假，不一定谁比谁强些，但是临时抱佛脚，有总比没有强。

今天喻文波上床的时间很晚，大有高三时最后冲刺的架势，只是这些课程太陌生了，他自己暗推一整晚对于概念还是模模糊糊的，最后脑子里都是国际法规沾上枕头就睡了过去。

然后悠闲的大学生活在收到了摸底考成绩之后戛然而止。

“我觉得我还有救。”

喻文波从来是个不服输的，段里中等偏下的成绩让人着实有点难以接受，毕竟高中三年都很拼命，高考成绩相当亮眼，断没有一个暑假就把人给玩废了的道理。

不过好消息是摸底考的成绩只占奖学金比例的很小一部分，后面的月考和期末考才是大头，喻文波自然是想表现下自己的实力，毕竟一整个寝室成绩都不错，自己也不想扯后腿，于是拿了高振宁的笔记开始常驻图书馆。

“这么拼命啊。”

王柳羿大二，课程强度自然是比喻文波轻松些，但是也没到高振宁那种程度，就陪着小男友定时打卡图书馆日常。他们专业是有一部分交叉的，王柳羿是财会专业，现在从业取消了，大一就被按头过了初会，指导下喻文波还是没有问题的。

“想试一试啊。”

“这么拼命想要什么奖励吗？”

看书划重点的人笔尖一顿，“蓝哥想给我奖励？”

“嗯哼，看你进步吧。”

“那，那我想咬你屁股。”

由于换了ID，在这里再问一句，有出20cm队服娃衣的小姐妹吗


	6. 浩瀚宇宙06

王柳羿自然是不会由着喻文波胡来的，把书盖到对方脸上后就不理人了专心自己的六级单词。小王同学成绩好，但也不是没有短板，英语他就相当一般，大一时候的两次等级考试，到了下学期才把四级给过了，虽然他目前设想的就业方向和英语关系也不大，不过为了语言这种东西，多学一点总比什么都不会好，多刷刷题背背单词，搞不好大学期间六级也就过了呢。  
有了高振宁友情提供的经济学笔记，虽然字是丑了些，辨认起来相当困难，但是的确让喻文波概念方面理解了很多。这段时间寝室年纪最小的弟弟下了课就奔波于寝室和图书馆，哥哥们帮着占座打菜，喻文波觉得这下月考要是没有好成绩的话真是说不过去了。  
开学后前几个礼拜大家多多少少还都有些假期综合征，提不起学习的兴趣，这段时间一过去学习进度也就渐渐步入正轨了，连带着全寝的作息都正常了好多，王柳羿背完单词早早就上了床，他的笔记本年纪有些大了，没用两个小时就像小孩子发了高烧似的烫手，如果不是集体开黑他真的是碰都不想碰，晚上九点半就躺在床上开始玩手机了。  
这个时间基本是图书馆开始清场的时候了，喻文波去外面的垃圾街给室友们带了点烤串，不过弟弟帅得有些打眼，等烤串的十几分钟被边上的女同学拍了几十张照片，一开始他还能当没看到，围着的人多了喻文波表情就有些不好看了起来，毕竟被人围观称不上是什么美好的体验。  
喻文波是觉得真的瘟，付了钱拎起塑料袋就往回跑，十点寝室楼就锁了，他踩着最后的时间飞奔回360，宋义进和高振宁原本关了电脑准备睡觉闻着肉香又从床上爬了起来。  
“杰克给劲儿啊。”  
男生的关系本来就简单，农药不行就lol，总有给他们找到联络感情的办法，开黑了一个礼拜后他们五排小分队就到了互相叫游戏id的亲密程度。  
“照顾你啊宁王，一点辣都没放。”  
“妹有辣吗？杰克下次可以辣的装个小袋子。”  
“有吃的还这么多事情？你们几个先吃，我去洗澡了，一身烧烤味。”  
王柳羿已经刷了牙，躺在床上也不下去和高振宁他们抢了，这个年纪的男生吃夜宵和猛虎下山似的，等喻文波洗完澡出来的时候宋义进都已经把残局给收拾好了。  
“……一口都没给我留？”  
“诶，看你端着漱口杯出去的，刷完牙的弟弟吃什么夜宵？”  
“是啊杰克，小宝不喜欢肚子大的。”  
喻文波下意识地摸了摸自己的肚子，大学的生活过于滋润，除开军训的那十几天，后面寝室老大哥带他吃完了一整条垃圾街，好像人是有些胖了点。他爬上王柳羿吱呀吱呀的床铺，妄图在沉迷游戏中的小哥哥眼前寻找一点存在感。  
“蓝哥，我胖了吗？”  
王柳羿煞有其事地捧着喻文波的脸左右瞧了瞧，寝室里另外两位自觉地拉上了床罩的窗帘，不准备接这盆狗粮。喻文波的眼睛真好看，不是女孩子那种扑闪扑闪的大眼睛，但是睫毛浓密，瞳仁很亮，盯着王柳羿的时候非常专注，好像眼底心里都只有这么一个人。哪受得了被喻文波这样盯着看呀，王柳羿在喻文波的唇瓣上贴了一下，尝到了点牙膏的清爽味道，“杰克哥胖了也是我们寝室颜值担当啊。”  
……那就是胖了啊！  
喻文波忿忿地关了灯，故意在上床的时候压出好大一阵声响去抓王柳羿的痒痒肉，王柳羿总共没有多少斤，就是真的怕痒，被喻文波逗得在床上缩成小小的一团，连被当做睡衣来穿的T恤都被掀上来了一大半，笑得整张床都跟着抖。  
喻文波就看着那点粉色在眼前晃啊晃的，瞄了几眼就觉得有些上头，直接把小空间里的唯一光源手机给锁了屏。  
下一秒王柳羿就被脱得光溜溜的，胸口被人压着被迫打开，喻文波整个人拱在王柳羿怀里在黑暗中摸到了已经硬起来的那一小点。  
“让我吃一口夜宵。”喻文波用气声和王柳羿说。  
什么嘛，拿自己当夜宵？  
王柳羿哭笑不得，也没法挣扎，真的搞出声音来难为情的还是他，只好纵着人压到自己身上。乳尖被轻轻地舔了几下，王柳羿痒得缩了几下结果被抱得更紧的，舔舐变成了啃咬，另一边也被人用指尖把玩着，指腹轻轻重重地揉搓着，间或揪上一把，直到王柳羿发出嘶嘶的抽气声才轻了点。  
自然是不会给这个臭弟弟咬屁股的，但是架不住小帅哥长得好看恃靓行凶，加上被吸乳的感觉真的好上瘾，最后就发展到现在两个人拉上床罩后每夜的亲密互动。喻文波和王柳羿都不敢发出什么动静，动作又缓又重，这个年纪的男生想要克制欲望实在太难了，喻文波每次蹭上一会儿就容易上头，勃起的性器直挺挺地抵在内裤里，硬硬地戳着王柳羿的大腿根，纵容弟弟的小哥哥只好贡献出自己柔嫩的掌心和腿根来让弟弟舒服一下。  
喻文波不是那种只顾自己爽的人，他自然也是想让王柳羿舒服的，只是这个环境不允许他用最原始的方式来安抚成年的omega，又不敢真的对王柳羿做出什么大胆的事情，只是几番试探发现他的小哥哥真的好敏感，单单只是亲吻和触摸就可以带给他极大的快感。有一次只是亲对方的奶头时，忍不住隔着裤子蹭了几下，对方就和他同时达到了高潮，内裤前面后面都喷得湿漉漉的，最后王柳羿整整一个礼拜没有让他亲热。  
“够，够了。”  
王柳羿小声求饶，喻文波知道逗猫不能逗太狠，抱着人缓了一会儿才把那充血鼓胀的部位给消下去，然后就开始和人撒娇说这样迟早会憋坏的。  
“那就剪掉。”  
喻文波下意识地夹紧双腿，乖乖，他的蓝哥好凶。  
两个人搂在一起出了点汗，贴着的地方都热热的，薄荷压着茉莉的香浅浅地绕在周围，喻文波还是蜷在王柳羿的身边，他们两个枕头总有一个在闲置着，总是用一个奇怪又憋屈的姿势睡觉，第二天醒来不是谁胳膊疼就是另一个人脖子酸，但就是这么不舒服两个人还是坚持不并排躺着也不知道是为了什么。  
喻文波大一的课表满满当当的，只有礼拜五下午是空着的，这个好，到了礼拜五小情侣早上的课上完了就可以约着去市中心吃一顿好的，顺便看场电影，回去之前会给宋义进和高振宁带点东西，不过周末的话这两个人大概率不在寝室，宋义进是去陪对象，高振宁这段时间也不知道在忙些什么，周末总是不在寝室，有时候踩着查寝的点回来，有时候就干脆不回来。不过他们寝室和楼层长关系好，也没出过事儿，查寝的时候也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

王柳羿下课的时候发现喻文波已经站在后门处张望了，喻文波长了张招桃花的脸，王柳羿听到边上的女生叽叽喳喳开始讨论起倚在后门处的小帅哥的时候加快了理包包的速度，双肩包往肩上一甩就往后门一个闪现。  
哎呀撞墙啦。  
宝蓝z摸了摸被眼镜膈疼了的鼻梁骨去戳喻文波结实的胸口，“不要突然上前，挡住我预判的路线了。”  
“脸探草丛还有理了？”  
“再逼逼晚上回自己床上睡。”  
自己床大概都落灰了吧，喻文波拎过王柳羿肩上挂着的双肩包背好，像一个乖乖去上学的小学鸡，“蓝哥我帮你背包，你大人有大量，就把我收在你床上吧。”  
“贫嘴。”  
王柳羿有那么一瞬间的晃神，这个背双肩包的傻样真是像极了他十二岁时候每天开了疾跑，从门口开疾跑一路冲进房间里，然后把包重重地甩在书桌上，那个力度像是想把这个书包或者说里面装的重重的教材丢到外太空去。  
两个人先回了趟寝室把东西给放了，最近有一部新上映的电影，王柳羿想看拿着手机还在选座，喻文波想了想还是说先别看了下礼拜再说吧。  
“干嘛呀？昨天首映，现在不看，等下就全部都是剧透了。”  
“看了电影吃了饭回来就好晚了。”  
“迟一点也没关系啦，门禁前回来就好啦。”  
“太晚的话就不想看书了。”  
“喻文波你没事吧，读书读傻咯？”  
王柳羿作势去摸喻文波的额头，看看这个臭弟弟是不是沉迷读书昏了头，“最近每天都在看书这么拼命干嘛？”  
“下礼拜一就考试了啊。”  
“啊？噢，是诶，你这么看着我干嘛？我可什么都没有答应你啊。”  
王柳羿像是想起了什么，嫩白的一张脸霎时涨得通红，手也不自觉地捂住了屁股。寝室就这么点大，现在只有他们两个人，喻文波可肆无忌惮极了，压着人几步躺倒在床上，王柳羿的眼镜好碍事，臭弟弟手指一勾就捏着镜腿把眼镜给摘了下来，去吻对方迷离又忽闪的眼睛。男生的情欲来得不讲道理，喻文波压着人亲了几下，就伸手进去摸王柳羿柔软平坦的小腹，王柳羿今天穿着嫩黄的T恤和运动裤，随便一扯就露出了大片白皙的皮肤。亲吻是会上瘾的，王柳羿被亲了一会儿就顺从地抱住了喻文波的脖颈，任由人顺着自己的颈子往下亲，在锁骨上印了几个吻痕又去掀王柳羿的衣服下摆。  
年上的哥哥终于长了心眼，去推埋在自己胸口的那个毛茸茸的大脑袋，“唔，不行，都咬破皮了。”  
“那我轻一点。”  
“不行，好痛。”  
“这也不行，那也不行，蓝哥你不给我吃奶子也不给我咬屁股，下个礼拜成绩出了我可要对你做些更过分的事情了。”  
“等你成绩出了再说吧臭弟弟！”  
其实王柳羿心里有些虚，这段时间喻文波有多认真他都看在眼里，前几天正好是十一假期，高振宁和宋义进早早就收拾了行李准备回家，王柳羿家住得近，理好东西就能走，问问还在桌子前面埋头苦学的年下男友准备什么时候回家。  
“再过两天吧，想在看看书。”  
“哎哟啵啵这么认真？那哥哥留下来多陪你一天吧。”  
左右回去也在在家陪妈妈，分个一天给认真k书的小男朋友也 不算过分，其实再分两天给他也不是不行。  
不行！  
被翻来覆去欺负了一个晚上的小哥哥，气得第二天拎起行李就走了。  
之后就是几天见不着只能打电话视频玩游戏的时间了，过了两天王柳羿发现这个臭弟弟根本没打算挪窝后就在家里坐不住了，最后提前了两天回来，被憋了几天饿得慌喻文波占了好多便宜才算完。  
最后还是随了王柳羿的意看了新上映的电影吃了夜宵才回的寝室，喻文波玩得开心，读书的日子里只有和王柳羿呆在一起才是最放松的时候，说实在的，边上的人都学得很放松，只有自己一个人在逼着自己学习进步，单独战斗特别难坚持，但是一想段排名，一想期末的奖学金，再想想他蓝哥他室友的奖学金，喻文波就觉得自己应该更优秀点才行，当然，要是能在男朋友身上讨点好处就更好了。  
“这么晚了还看书？”  
“读书使我快乐啊蓝哥，万一进步不够大，拿不到奖励怎么办？”  
“啊？”  
“真的不给我玩你的屁股吗？”  
“滚！滚去看你的书！不对！滚回来睡觉！不准看书了！把手头的书放下！”


	7. 浩瀚宇宙07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口交预警

成绩排名不能只靠自己的努力，周遭的环境和运气都非常的重要。这次月考的时间就安排在十一假期的后一个礼拜，大部分之前学的多认真疯玩了一个礼拜也有点虚了，像喻文波这样连假都不给自己放家都不回的人注定会有个不错的排名。  
除了排名名联前茅有加分优势之外，排名提升幅度大也可以获得一些奖励，这两点正好喻文波都满足。两门课进了段前50，有进步空间，成绩也还算亮眼，喻文波把辅导员发出来的排名截了个图发给了王柳羿，对面秒回了三个红包。  
喻文波下意识地就想去点红包，手指又堪堪止住没有点下去，想用红包来逃避将要面临的事情吗？想得美。  
得到理想成绩的喻文波长舒一口气，虽然他知道如果要认真学习的话这四年就不会过得轻松了，但是现在稍稍喘口气应该是被允许的吧。他下午满课，下了课去食堂的时候王柳羿已经打好菜了，好丰盛的一桌，他们两个人点了五盘菜，全荤的。  
“蓝哥你偶尔也要吃点菜啊。”  
“有啊，腐竹炒肉，你看看，这个超级好吃的。”王柳羿语毕夹了一筷子到喻文波碗里吐血推荐这道食堂招牌菜。  
腐竹也算蔬菜吗？喻文波的大大的脑袋上面pin了一个问号，但是没有得到回应。  
吃饱喝足的王柳羿居然提出要去逛逛消食，但是其实刚刚他根本没有吃多少，两个人到了小卖部买了根棒冰，再过半个月小卖部就不会供应这种夏天才有的甜品了，这种牛奶味的小棒冰一块钱一根，量也不多正好解馋。  
两个人中间喻文波才是爱吃甜的那一个，但是他肠胃不好，生冷的东西不能多吃，像冰淇淋这种甜食只能偷偷尝一口过个嘴瘾。王柳羿原来对这种东西没多大感觉，但是看喻文波那种馋嘴又不能吃的样子就觉得非常好玩，于是就做出一副超级享受的表情把一整根冰棍都吃了下去。  
“好吃吗？”  
“哈哈哈，好吃你也不能吃~”  
王柳羿跟着喻文波逛了一圈就到寝室楼下了，想说再逛两圈呗但是其实最终都逃不掉不捉回去的命运，宝蓝喵也放弃挣扎了，耸着耳朵跟着人上了楼，喻文波都给看笑了，去掐王柳羿的后颈，小声逼逼：“干嘛这么委屈？”  
“没，没有啊。”  
“还没有？觉得你都要哭了。”  
宋义进陪女朋友去压操场，高振宁和同学去打篮球，寝室门一关又只剩小情侣两个人。喻文波捧着王柳羿的小脸亲了一口，小哥哥唇舌间还留有冰条的牛奶味，甜甜软软的舌尖是喻文波最喜欢的甜品top3，他压着人亲了几下就把人往床上带，王柳羿挺着腰不肯躺下来，挣扎了几下，但是在力气方面又怎么比得了喻文波呢？  
“唔，不要……”  
“什么不要？不许不要？我又不会吃了你。”  
“没洗澡，不可以去床上，会弄脏的！”  
“……蓝哥，你的床这个学期开始都是我收拾的，床单我洗，被子我晒，一点都不脏，脏了就睡我的床。”  
还有什么反抗的招数呢，王柳羿被亲了几下就不知道东南西北了，抱着喻文波发出一点浅浅的呻吟，好像还带着刚刚冰条上绵软的甜味。两个人躺到在床上，腿都缠到一块了，王柳羿可以感受到对方鼓胀的性器隔着单薄的裤子顶着自己，他被人哄着在被窝里帮他摸过好多次，但是喻文波好坏，除了开头两次之外，后面一次比一次难伺候，持久极了，有时候王柳羿手腕都酸了他也射不出来，只好再去蹭他小哥哥腿根那幼嫩的肌肤，肉贴肉地磨上一会儿才好打出来。  
两个人表明心迹个把月了，他是不是想进一步发展？  
喻文波眼底有淡淡的青色，是这段时间起早摸黑睡眠不足的证明，王柳羿说不心疼是不可能的，于是等对方真的摸进来的时候王柳羿咬着唇也不准备反抗了。接受一个弟弟就要引导他，接受一个alpha也要承受他的占有和亲昵。  
好软啊。  
这大概是王柳羿精瘦的小身板肉最多的地方了。  
五指握住有种手指都陷下去的柔软触感，好好摸。又滑又腻，是和王柳羿身上那单薄的蝴蝶骨和纤细的四肢完全不一样的触感。喻文波知道再往里面一点，就可以摸到小omega的销魂窟，什么时候他能肆无忌惮地闯入，什么时候就是一个真正成年的alpha了。那里会很软吗？会像片子里那样流出很多水吗？  
喻文波被带着，被同学分享过很多那种限制级的片子，alpha都是看过的，但是他从没有真的去这样接近一个omega。如今的社会A和O依旧是稀有性别，别说王柳羿是个对信息素不敏感的omega了，就算喻文波真的到了易感期不用抑制剂，估计一幢楼能闻到他味道的人都没几个。但是怎么就这么凑巧呢，他心心念念的小哥哥分化成了omega，是一个应该和alpha绝配的omega呀，这不就是上天都注定他们应该在一起么。  
“蓝哥，我……”  
王柳羿耳朵尖，门口一阵钥匙响，他腾的一下把压在自己身上的喻文波给掀到一边然后去捞床尾自己换洗的衣物飞奔到卫生间顺便下了锁。  
喻文波就这样生无可恋的瘫在王柳羿的床上，抓着个枕头垫到脑袋后面看着宋义进慢吞吞地推门进来，随后拍了拍小胸脯松了口气。  
“老宋咋地了？心脏不舒服？”  
“我怕开门太快长针眼。”  
“……我和蓝哥什么都没做呢！”  
“哥哥过来人，我懂我懂。”  
不是，你懂什么了？  
喻文波叹了一口气，拿被子盖到了脸上。王柳羿这一澡洗了好久，直到宋义进想上厕所了去敲门才磨磨唧唧地出来了，巴掌大的小脸通红的，也不知道是不是因为水太热了。王柳羿身上的水珠都没有完全擦干就蹦到了床上去踹喻文波：“快去洗澡。”  
四人寝还算人少的，倒不用和隔壁六人寝似的把洗澡时间无缝对接，知道高振宁回来的迟，又是打球，就尽量想在他回来之前把厕所都给用完了。宋义进搭着块毛巾进了卫生间，喻文波顺势压到王柳羿身上去亲从刚刚开始就有些躲着自己的小男朋友。  
“干嘛坐这么远？”  
“没有啊。”  
“好啦，不欺负你。蓝哥过来点，我亲一亲就不弄你了。”  
薄荷味沐浴露的气味萦绕在王柳羿露出来的肌肤上，闻起来就像是被人临时标记过似的。喻文波在人身上拱了一会儿，这下王柳羿倒是不抗拒了，顺了顺喻文波的头毛任人一路往下亲。晚上高振宁和宋义进同时不在的时间屈指可数，臭弟弟想干什么就顺着他吧。  
得寸进尺的喻文波用鼻尖去顶挺立起来的那一小点，又含进嘴里又亲又咬，吃奶似的吮了又吮，好像alpha总有这样一种莫名的独占欲，想要对自己的所有物打上烙印。王柳羿已经摸清了喻文波的喜好了，也不催，只是轻轻给人顺着毛，偶尔被弄疼了就哼哼唧唧一下，喻文波享受这样的撒娇和亲昵，好像只有这样吻着王柳羿乳尖的时候他的灵魂才是完整的。  
两边的小乳都被咬得水灵红艳，喻文波用指腹按下去，下一秒又会慢慢地弹回来，未成年的alpha钟情于这样幼稚又情色的游戏，直到宋义进洗完澡开了门才停止下来。  
凌乱的衬衫被铺平，王柳羿趴在枕头上玩手机，和刚进门的高振宁打了声招呼开始了例行的睡前刷微博。  
男生洗澡的速度都很快，等高振宁洗漱完才刚过十点，东北大喇叭叫着组个开黑小分队，结果隔壁寝的姜承録晚上有事，王柳羿也就推说自己有些累了不想玩，正好剩下的三个人开了农药三排。  
熄了灯也不影响三个人的操作，喻文波靠着墙半屈膝坐着，他们进入排位，说着大家随便玩玩结果纷纷锁下了自己最擅长的英雄，喻文波活动活动手指，随着游戏开始的音效连眼神都变得专注了起来。  
臭弟弟。  
王柳羿见没人注意自己了，就悄悄地坐起来换了个位置趴到了喻文波的膝盖上，喻文波只当人是在和自己撒娇呢，也没在意，出装同时腾了只手去摸王柳羿的耳垂说过一会儿陪他，直到王柳羿勾着被子遮住了半张脸喻文波才察觉出点不对劲儿来。  
疲软的性器被隔着内裤摸了几下变成了半勃的状态，王柳羿隔着布料去亲他形状好看的龟头，口水濡湿了棉质的布料，呼出的热气包裹着喻文波禁不起撩拨的下半身。十月份天气还热，加上喻文波是个爱干净的每天洗澡，那里并没有奇怪难闻的味道，很干净，对着omega来说有着天然的吸引力。  
喻文波咽了咽口水，这局辅助满场在浪，就是没在下路出现过，喻文波在游戏里可怜兮兮地下单着，现实中却被年长的恋人钻进了被窝，隔着一层单薄的布料小心地给他口交着。  
啧，对面下路打麻将，喻文波刚放了大招就被四个人围着在塔下按死了，复活的时间有十几秒，心急的弟弟连忙动了一下把内裤给往下拉了一点，完全勃起尺寸吓人的性器就这样直挺挺地打在了王柳羿脸上。  
秀气的手指握着性器撸了几下，听到了喻文波压抑的抽气声，王柳羿肉感的唇瓣包裹着咸湿的龟头舔了一下，就感到身下的人猛地震了一下。  
“杰克你帕金森吗？塔下交闪现？”  
“辅助，辅助卖我！”  
“真的假的啊？这辅助不行啊，辅助杰克还是要我们蓝哥，是不是啊蓝哥？”  
王柳羿闻言收着牙齿直接把喻文波整根鸡巴给吃了进来，龟头顶着小舌头插进去几乎胀满了他纤细的喉管，王柳羿第一次做这种事情，没有经验，但是好歹男生也看过不少片子，学着记忆中的技巧，吐出来一点，又整个含进去吸一下，一瞬间喻文波觉得自己都要射出来了。  
“你，你小声点，蓝哥睡了。”  
“喻文波你晚上咋回事啊？反向开大，原地交闪，你一个射手出个法杖，对面给你多大的好处了？”  
“我，尿急，有些紧张。”  
“那你快去啊。”  
“不行，打完这盘先。”  
“下路不送包赢啊。”  
温热的手指揉着喻文波鼓鼓囊囊的卵蛋，小年轻的精力真的好，他们一对没有标记的AO同床共枕的，一个礼拜少说都有个三四天在被窝里互相抚慰彼此，怎么喻文波就和射不完似的永远这么多呢？底端神经密布，加上给他口交的可是他心尖尖上的小哥哥，喻文波简直想把手机一甩，按着人的头使劲插上几下，但是他自诩脸皮厚，也没厚到这个程度，当着室友的面做爱什么的实在太超过了。  
这是做爱的前戏，也该是做爱的一部分呀。  
喻文波这把超鬼，3-11-5的数据，越到后面死亡时间越长，他就趁机悄悄地挺着胯，王柳羿也配合地尽可能地更加张开些，让喻文波肏得更舒服一点。  
寝室里最小的弟弟享受一把被带飞的待遇的同时被口到了射精。浓浓的一股尽数射进了王柳羿高热的口腔里，有些咸有些腥。王柳羿发了汗的面颊染上了情欲的粉色，像枝头那成熟待人采摘的果实。他伸出舌尖，让喻文波借着手机那点光亮看清水红色的舌头上盛着的白浊，又故意咽下去。  
小巧的喉结一上一下。  
都吃下去了啊。  
——你好多啊。  
王柳羿做了一个口型，喻文波看着觉得有些喉头发紧，那里又有些硬了。  
“不玩了不玩了，杰克状态不行啊。”  
“宁王再来一把！”  
“还来？喻文波你醒醒！四十分钟啊！膀胱局啊！哥哥们带你c不动啊！”  
“再来，我进入状态了。”  
？？？  
再来个屁啊！王柳羿简直想把这根又翘起来的坏东西给按下去。


	8. 浩瀚宇宙08

睡前王柳羿去漱了口，躺回被窝的时候被黏人的男朋友抱了个满怀。宋义进和高振宁戴着耳机不知道在干啥，喻文波见没人注意他们就把床罩给合上了，搂着王柳羿亲亲他微肿的唇瓣，又去摸他的下颌，小小声和他说：“蓝哥我好喜欢你。”  
“嗯，知道，我也喜欢你。”  
“那，为什么，内个内个……”  
“啊？哪个啊？”  
“就……”喻文波难得的有些难为情，几乎用着气声和王柳羿说了那两个字。  
“因为，你下午看我吃冰条的样子，好像很想让我口你一样。那你想吗？”  
我想都不敢想啊。  
喻文波只觉得心口涨涨的，觉得就算真的做到了最后一步，也许也不不会比现在更幸福吧。收紧了手臂的力道，喻文波轻轻啄吻着小哥哥的面颊，小声承诺下次考试会更加油，会考得更好的。  
“这样呀，好伤脑筋，下次的话要怎么奖励你呢？”  
年轻的alpha还没有满十八岁，抱着香香软软，半个小时前还埋在被窝里悄悄给自己口交的小恋人都不知道该怎么办好了，只觉得真的好喜欢这个人，他使坏也喜欢，撒娇也喜欢，笑起来的样子好看，无奈时候撑着额头的样子也好可爱，怎么会这么喜欢呢？原来被喜欢的人爱抚是一件这么快乐的事情，怪不得有这么多人要初尝禁果，这果子青涩又甜美，就算明知会淬上毒药也会甘之如饴，怪不得这么多人对这档子事食髓知味，只是这种程度就足够令人难以把持了，喻文波觉得自己射得好快，根本憋不住，按捺不住想要肏这个人的冲动，那他会愿意吗？会想和年下的弟弟做爱吗？  
月考刚过，喻文波接下来的学习计划稍微轻松了些，毕竟有些知识点了解了概念之后，接下来的深入就没有这么困难了。喻文波最近过得相当滋润，上课的时候都听得懂，下了课和同学出去浪，晚上回了寝室还有甜甜的omega可以抱着睡觉，这会儿才真的感受到了大学生活的美好。  
过了十月份天气就逐渐凉了下来，短袖衫都被收拾进了行李箱，衣柜里整齐地码着一排长袖，王柳羿衣服的柔顺剂也是淡淡的茉莉香型，喻文波的衣服和他放在一起也沾了点味道，虽然他不太能分辨这些，但是想着小男友身上带着自己同款的信息素香型就有种占有欲被满足的愉悦感。  
直到那天王柳羿又顺手帮喻文波换下来的衣服一起丢进洗衣机的时候在领口的位置闻到了点不一样的味道，虽然很淡，甚至王柳羿还是属于比较不敏感的那种omega，但是还是闻到了，一点点属于别的omega的味道。  
喻文波这半个月来早出晚归，每天踩着门禁的点才回来，王柳羿啥也没说，高振宁看着气氛不对还搭了句嘴问了一下最近课程跟得上跟不上，喻文波脑子好使，现在掌握了课程的节奏加上高振宁的笔记和王柳羿偶尔的辅导，的确没有什么特别大的问题。  
“还行，哥们你还不相信？”  
“最近回来挺晚啊。”  
“我在用功嘛。”  
“是哦，再俩礼拜又月考了，你是每天在图书馆看书吗？”闷不做声的王柳羿突然出了声。  
喻文波含含糊糊地应了一声。  
“那你回来看书呗，最近图书馆位置也不好占。”  
“啊？没啊，挺好的，有位置，有位置。”说着把书搁在桌子上就抱着衣服逃命似的进来卫生间准备洗澡。  
王柳羿一口气憋在胸口，把喻文波的枕头抽出来丢回上铺后又打开了微信聊天框，对面是他的同班同学，这个月正好在图书馆当志愿者攒加分，中午王柳羿去还书的时候还和人聊了两句，对方知道他有个新生小男友，学习上进又爱泡图书馆，不过最近临近考试位置紧张就友情告诉王柳羿说顶楼计算机房有空位，有空调又安静，总比楼下借阅室每天下了课急匆匆进来占位置来的强。王柳羿觉得有道理，就是机房要刷一卡通进去，他可以先把喻文波的卡号留下来，等下课了同学正好帮他开机。  
同学正好去趟厕所，就让王柳羿帮忙看下管理台，王柳羿桌面点了个txt把喻文波的卡号留了下来，正好图书馆的门禁系统开着，刷卡进门的数据都是有记录的，他同学就是负责把每天的数据归总做台账，王柳羿扫了几眼居然都没有看到喻文波的名字，最后搜了一下，喻文波这半个月还真的都不在图书馆，那他最近晚上回来这么迟是在干嘛？  
别是出去偷吃了吧。  
人家小omega还挺香，柠檬味的。  
王柳羿酸了一下，把手机锁屏脸朝下趴在床上。喻文波洗完澡的时候出来发现只有王柳羿一个人在寝室就问：“老宋和宁王呢？”  
“去洗衣房了。”  
“哦，诶，蓝哥我的枕头呢？”  
“在你自己床上，你回去睡。”  
“什么？怎么了突然就要分床睡？”  
“太挤了，我睡不好。”  
“你睡觉都打小呼噜了哪里睡不好？”  
喻文波想上去来一个睡前的亲吻被人四两拨千斤地躲过去，王柳羿卷过被子把自己团住就闭上了眼睛，说自己很累不要闹了，喻文波只好一脸莫名其妙地上了床。什么嘛，不给亲不给抱的，突然好凶。  
但是喻文波最近太忙了，有几次回来的时候甚至已经过了宵禁，王柳羿原本也不是个早睡的主，但是这几天喻文波回来的时候看到的都是对方已经睡着的样子，大半张小脸都埋进了被子里，小脚贪凉，白生生的脚背伸在被子外面，也不知道睡了多久了，脚心都有些冰冰的，喻文波洗了澡坐在床位把对方的脚揣进自己怀里温了一会儿等到有些热度了才帮人拿被子盖好。  
王柳羿不知道最近吃错了什么药，微信回复也冷冷的，喻文波自己都不太能碰到他醒着的时候，更不要说之前那些亲密的互动了。只好趁着王柳羿睡熟的时候傻乎乎地蹲在床边，在对方完全不清醒的时候才能偷一个香。  
两个月养成的习惯哪里这么好改呢，喻文波一个人怎么睡都不舒服，怀里少了那点小呼噜声晚上连睡觉都不安稳了，他想亲自己的小男朋友，想吻他火热的舌尖，娇艳的乳头，也想摸摸他柔软的屁股，听他情动的呻吟，想听他念自己的名字。而不是现在一回寝室就屁股对着自己。  
喻文波看着时间一天天临近，这几天终于恢复了之前的作息，然而今天下了课回寝室想说寝室好久没有一起吃饭，要不今天一起吃一顿夜宵，结果不在寝室里的人变成了王柳羿，喻文波洗了衣服洗了澡出来还是没有见到他小恋人的身影。  
“我蓝哥呢？”  
“现在还是你蓝哥，过几天就不一定了。”  
“啥意思？他人呢？”  
“去图书馆了呗，没月考也有期中考啊，你不是说这几天都在图书馆么？是没碰到咋地？”  
“我去接他！”  
当然是没有在图书馆啊，他蓝哥要是去图书室找人，能找到才怪了。还有十分钟就要查寝了，喻文波一下楼就碰到了满脸寒气的王柳羿气呼呼地往这边走，挺脆一身板硬是给走出了一副乱世巨星bgm的感觉。他去握对方的手，王柳羿缩了一下没躲开也就随着他去了。  
“怎么这么晚回来呀？”  
“比你平时早点吧。”  
“你去哪里了？”  
“图书馆复习啊。”王柳羿的重音落在了图书馆上，喻文波就觉得的要坏事，只是对方并没有接着往下说了，他还暗暗松了口气。回了寝室刚过十点，喻文波就像一只黏人的柴犬一路跟在王柳羿的屁股后面转来转去的，王柳羿是学委，今天在图书馆整理了半天的笔记，这会儿回了寝室班级群里一群人嗷嗷待哺，只好先把笔记一页页拍下来上传上去。  
“倒计时十分钟了哈，没洗澡的抓紧了。”  
遭了，因为喻文波这糟心事都忘记停热水的时间了。王柳羿抓着衣服准备往卫生间走，结果看着喻文波也一起跟了过来。  
“干嘛啊？我洗澡诶。”  
“我也洗，蓝哥时间不够了，我们一起，快一点。”  
“你个臭弟弟等着，我洗很快的。”  
“来不及了来不及了，蓝哥一起洗吧。”  
王柳羿凑近闻了一下，一股浓郁的薄荷香直冲脑门，好家伙，仗着沐浴露是公共物质用起来毫不手软，味道这么浓还说自己没洗澡。  
“小宝，只剩八分钟了，杰克真没洗，你和他赶紧的吧。”  
这下没什么好说的了，王柳羿门一甩喻文波就挤了进去，走之前还对宋义进挥了挥拳，直到两个人都进了卫生间上铺的高振宁才探出头和下铺的宋义进击了一掌。  
男生该有的东西都有，是没什么好害羞的。如果是之前，小情侣这样一起洗澡还能当做是情趣，但是现在这种情况下，王柳羿只觉得头皮发麻。  
卫生间很小，两个男生进去之后就挤得满满当当了，王柳羿插上一卡通试了下水温就站到水柱下先淋湿。两具赤裸的身体肉贴着肉的好亲近，王柳羿按了几下沐浴露就背过身抹了起来，身上搓出细密的泡沫，这是他们两个人成年后第一次一起洗澡，或者说这十八年来他们其实只一起洗过两次，上一次还是在六年前，喻文波刚意识到自己好像是对这个小哥哥有点莫名的情愫，第二天人就不见了，接下来就是漫长没有期限的等待。  
这次也是，这个人背对着自己，细长的颈子遮盖在泡沫之下，水流沿着对方单薄的后背一路往下没入挺翘肉乎的臀缝里。喻文波咽咽口水，这才不是哥俩好两兄弟一起洗澡呢，站在他身前的是和他不知道为什么原因闹了两个星期别扭的小恋人，是他亲过抱过但是没有做到最后一步的年长男友。他这个月在为了什么在忙呢，小没良心了，奶子这么小，心眼也这么小，还敢不理自己。  
喻文波又生气又纠结，对方居然还能这样气定神闲地冲着澡，随即将手搭上了王柳羿滑腻的屁股上惊得人踩着水猛地回过身。  
这是喻文波毕生最快的反应速度了，用手遮住了王柳羿的眼睛免得人眼睛进水，下一秒捕捉到想要骂人而微微张开的唇瓣，把对方的素质三联全部咽下。  
多久没有好好亲热了，喻文波亲起来没完没了。唾液被交换咽下，喻文波的手也不老实，分开紧致的臀肉去摸那闭合的入口，手指在蜜穴边上来回打转。王柳羿被吻得分不清东南西北了，攀着喻文波的肩一点一点喘着气，那个人也不等王柳羿缓过来就又吻了过来。这会儿是个有互动的吻了，王柳羿恨自己没定力，打湿了的喻文波看起来可怜兮兮的，亲吻中都带着点讨好的。Omega的阴茎颜色干净，一看就是很少自渎的青涩模样，喻文波一边帮人撸了几下，一边去洗后面的入口，嘴上也忙个不停，不是在舔王柳羿探出来的舌尖就是在吮对方好些天没有给自己亲过的乳头。  
只有真的把人拥抱在怀里才知道这几天过的有多难受了。  
淋在头上的水温度逐渐变低，王柳羿被冰得一个激灵去推了推喻文波：“别弄了，反正用前面也不是很舒服的，冲一下出去吧，水都已经冷了。”  
毕竟再淋下去就要感冒了，喻文波只好作罢，看着手里的欲望一点点软下去觉得这叫个什么事儿。两个人沉默地擦了擦身体换好衣服也就出来了。外面已经熄了灯，高振宁戴着耳机在看直播，宋义进在和对象打电话，王柳羿爬上床蒙住头就想休息了，结果今天喻文波并没有乖乖地去上铺，而是从床尾钻了上来。  
两个人刚冲了一个冷水澡，现在都凉凉的，但是喻文波指尖划过的地方带起了一片的鸡皮疙瘩，他想叫人回去睡觉，一瞬间声音的都哑在了喉咙里。被窝里窝在床尾的小alpha轻手轻脚地脱掉了自己恋人穿上去还没有三分钟的内裤，一枚滚烫的吻烙在了柔软又干净的龟头上。  
王柳羿咬着手背努力不发出声音，原来被口交是这种感觉啊，还挺舒服的。欲望被含住的一瞬间所有的思绪都离开身体了，喻文波喜欢他吗？只喜欢他吗？那今天同学发给自己的，喻文波和另外一个小omega单独进了学校边的出租屋是要做什么呢？这样亲密的事情吗？  
释放出来的一瞬间王柳羿并没有觉得有多满足，下面射得一塌糊涂，脸上也被眼泪弄得乱七八糟。  
喻文波钻出来去抱王柳羿，对方也没有躲，只是稍稍往下缩了下，把脸埋进喻文波的胸口睡了过去。


	9. 浩瀚宇宙09

接下来的日子王柳羿也不再抗拒喻文波的拥抱和亲吻，或者说本来抗拒喻文波就是一件很难的事情，虽然他不知道喻文波到底和别的omega发生了什么，不过对方既然想瞒着他，他也就顺势当个傻子当做什么都不知道。  
这周是个小考试周，大一的新生月考，大二的小油条们期中考，也是王柳羿的发情期前夕，这让王柳羿更加没有办法拒绝喻文波的触碰。他是个信息素方面有些迟钝的omega，但是依旧不能违背天性，这段时间里他需要alpha亲昵的接触，每日的亲吻和拥抱都是必不可少的。  
喻文波是有觉得最近他的小男朋友有些不对劲，但是问他他又不说，总说自己没事，让人摸不着头脑，但是给亲又给抱，比之前那段时间完全不理自己已经好上许多了。这段时间喻文波又要准备接下来的月考又在琢磨自己的小计划，整个人都忙得有些恍惚，王柳羿的这些不对劲也就都被他当做莫名的小情绪稍加安抚以为就能过去了。  
王柳羿最后一门考完是礼拜四下午，高振宁在电脑室模拟交易，宋义进在图书馆电脑室里画图纸，王柳羿把衣服一换就瘫在了床上好半天才缓过劲儿来。他们会计专业最需要的就是证书，除了学校里的英语和计算机之外还有他们专业证书，他最近一边学习考证的材料一边复习上半学期的课程头都要炸了，自己的小男朋友倒是乖，这几天下了课也不去图书馆了就待在寝室里温书，不知道是和之前的那个小omega断了还是只是想安抚下自己的情绪。  
他应该和人家说清楚的，如果喻文波因为同寝的原因不好和他讲明的话，那由他来说也不是不行。毕竟大学里的休闲时光是很宝贵的，不谈恋爱的话也有很多事情好做，他可以考证、打游戏、看电影、旅游，总之可以有很多有趣并且给他带来快乐的事情。不像是谈恋爱，会有开心就会有不开心，看着他和别人亲近就莫名的郁闷，他本不是个小气的人，但是想到喻文波大半天都陪在别的人身边有说有笑的就恨不得把人抓过来把他头打歪。  
然后脑袋里想着的人下一秒就出现在了面前。  
开门的声音很轻，王柳羿听见喻文波轻手轻脚地放了书在桌子上然后坐到了床头，不比王柳羿这小身板结实多少的床板发出一声吱呀的声音，无法装睡的小哥哥睁开眼睛看了眼边上有些踌躇的小男朋友，叹了口气伸出手。喻文波赶紧把王柳羿的手攥紧，又放到面颊边蹭蹭，湿漉漉的狗狗眼真诚又无辜，可惜会撒谎了，还和别的omega去了出租屋，还不止一次。  
“蓝哥怎么了啊，你最近好像不太开心。”  
“太累了。”  
好像这么讲也没错，喻文波是查过王柳羿的发情期的，就是这几天。发情期间的omega会变得黏人，需要信息素的安抚或者注射抑制剂，身体机能也会发生一点变化，容易觉得疲累，需要照顾，没有安全感，但是就是这么需要休息的时候王柳羿还要准备考试和考证，肯定很辛苦。  
如果眼神都可以骗人呢。  
王柳羿闭上眼睛，抓着喻文波的手稍稍用力对方就顺势压了上来。鞋子被踢掉，喻文波前一分钟还想着明天最后一门考试了还没有复习，这边就是复习去他妈的，自己的男朋友都在床上趴好了还有心思看书那就是思想有问题。  
最近王柳羿一点都不抗拒喻文波的触碰，甚至愈发大胆了，有一次喻文波摸进床罩拉了一半的床铺时摸到了赤条条的小哥哥，一瞬间差点鼻血都要冒出来。  
“蓝哥……”  
王柳羿捧着喻文波的脸亲了一下，对着这张脸还真说不出重话，更别提分手什么的，这样的好的人就算和自己讲实话和盘托出的话搞不好自己还要扯个笑脸装大方说没关系吧。  
“下午只有我们在寝室。”说着掀开了被子的一角，示意喻文波进来。  
这样的怎么会有alpha把持得住呢？喻文波三下五除二把两个人都脱了个干净，两个人赤身裸体地抱在了一起，喻文波发出了一声满足的喟叹，随即去吻王柳羿有些干燥的唇瓣，用唾液把身下的人一点点濡湿。微勃的性器插在王柳羿的腿根，一下下蹭着那温度稍低的囊袋，小omega哪里受得住这样的触碰，眼眶一下子就蓄满了情欲的泪水，连眼神都变得迷离了起来。  
“碰碰我……”  
他第一次如此大胆，把喻文波的手按在自己的胸膛上，那里的颜色比一开始的时候深了些，情动的时候会变成硬硬的一小点，喻文波着迷地看着王柳羿的胸脯，明明很单薄瘦弱，但是对他有着相当的吸引力。喻文波压过来又亲又啃，乳尖沾了口水看上去亮晶晶的，小alpha用指尖把那一点揪起来，拉扯出一点隆起的弧度，其实是有些痛的，又痛又麻，但是这是喻文波给予的快乐，王柳羿有些委屈又不愿拒绝，起码自己的身体对现在的喻文波来说还有这么点吸引力吧。  
他见过那个女孩子的照片，很可爱，有着饱满耸动的胸部，喻文波会喜欢那样的吗？  
“你是不是会喜欢丰满一点的？”  
“啊？”  
“正常的男生，这个年纪应该会喜欢女孩子吧，那种肉肉的，有胸有屁股的，你是不是喜欢那一种？”  
“你在说什么呀蓝哥，我只喜欢你呀，你也肉肉的，很好摸。”  
说着王柳羿的两瓣臀肉就落入了喻文波手里，这是他肖想很久的地方，抓着臀肉往两边拉扯，露出那个隐秘的入口，这是所有alpha都为之向往的地方。  
喻文波看他的眼神好温柔，王柳羿噘着嘴要亲，索吻的样子相当可爱，喻文波一边吻他，下面也不住地拱着，小幅度地肏干着王柳羿腿根的嫩肉，小omega配合地发出小声的呻吟，又甜又腻，像是迷失在欲望深渊的小猫咪，害羞胆怯又对未知的情欲充满好奇，而他应该是王柳羿欲海中唯一的浮木，给他带来救赎。  
“唔，喻文波，你要摸我吗？”  
不是正在摸吗，手指附在那滑腻白皙的臀肉下不住揉捏，唇舌一寸寸丈量属于自己的领域，这有哪一寸不是他的。  
然后王柳羿贴上来亲他的耳朵，“你要摸摸我的穴儿吗？”  
然后他终于看着身上的人有了一瞬间的震动，像是被突如其来的邀请给冲击到了。  
真的可以吗？这个位置，给自己摸也没关系吗？  
喻文波的亲吻变得粗暴了起来，咬着王柳羿的舌尖又吮又吸，手也摸到了下面，两个人都情动的厉害，性器已经完全勃起了，在触碰中溢出许多黏液来，小小的被窝里气味尤其明显是，是欲望的味道，咸腥潮湿，肮脏又纯洁。  
那里可真紧，喻文波摸了一会儿无从下手，着急得像只追着自己尾巴的傻柴，王柳羿只好把对方汗湿的手指含进嘴里，这会儿喻文波倒像是无师自通了似的翻搅起王柳羿柔软火热的舌根。王柳羿初高中的时候带了好几年的牙套，口腔脆弱又敏感，哪里禁得起这样的刺激，一边发出点求饶的声响一边尽力地吞咽快要溢出的唾液。喻文波抽出湿淋淋的手指去探那警惕的入口，这才面前插进了一个指节。  
好紧啊，又热又紧。  
但是好疼呀，王柳羿有些难受。他连发情期又很难完全发情的状态，不会有很多水，信息素也很淡，他原本觉得这样很好，让他的生活比别的omega轻松很多，但是此刻他却担心起来，喻文波这样的毛头小子，看惯了那样放浪的片子，身边又有这么多好看的小女孩，真的会喜欢他这样干瘪的身体吗？  
喻文波的手是那种完全男性的手掌，有着明显的骨节和汗毛，指头也比王柳羿的粗些，插进来的时候涨涨得发疼，王柳羿仰着头喘了一会儿想和喻文波说可以再插进来一点的时候喻文波的手机疯狂震动了起来。  
不是平时默认的普通铃声。  
喻文波顿了一下把电话给挂掉了，亲吻也没有停下，一边去咬王柳羿纤细的脖颈，一边拧着已经泛红的乳尖。  
铃声锲而不舍地响着，王柳羿叹了口气让喻文波先去接电话，只是在人接了电话之后不老实地去摸alpha勃起的性器，又长又粗，这么吸引人的阴茎，除了他之外还有人觊觎过吗？  
喻文波的脸色很奇怪，像是开心的样子，经常摆着脸略显冷峻的眉眼此刻都生动了起来，王柳羿这下有些不甘心了，俯下身去吻他沾满黏液的龟头。是下午了，还没有洗过澡，这里吃起来有些腥臊的味道，是少年的味道，是alpha的味道。  
喻文波面色涨得通红，他还在和人家打电话，声音压得很低，像是有什么不能让自己知道的小秘密，但是眼底有光。  
和别人讲电话这么开心吗？  
王柳羿有种说不出的苦闷，他闭上眼睛不去看喻文波了，忍着喉咙被撑开的难受去给喻文波做深喉，听他从原来的讲话叽里呱啦一长串到后面只能发出嗯啊啊的一些单字，对面的人会发现吗？这个alpha此刻是属于我的。  
白嫩的面颊贴在喻文波下腹蜷曲黑硬的阴毛上，王柳羿吐出来一点又整根含进去，来回几次，又去摸了摸下面的卵蛋，觉得喻文波下腹都紧绷了起来。是要到了吗？王柳羿故意泄出一点呻吟，又去嘬那张开的马眼，下一秒舌尖和脸就被射得一塌糊涂，王柳羿还嫌不够，舌头包裹着龟头吸了好几口，把最后一点精液都舔干净才坐了起来，一边吮着沾满喻文波白浊的指尖一边自慰。  
喻文波的眼睛都要瞪红了，他实在听不进去电话另一头跟他确认的事项，满心满眼都是眼前这个故意发浪撩拨自己的坏哥哥。  
电话被挂掉，喻文波把人抱进怀里一边亲一边帮人打手枪，贴着王柳羿滚烫的耳廓问：“怎么这么喜欢给我口交？觉得我的鸡巴好看吗？是不是很喜欢？”  
“唔，喜欢的，只喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你蓝哥。”  
骗子。  
王柳羿在喻文波的拨弄下释放了出来，整个人都软了，喻文波觉得扑通乱跳的心脏被浸到了浓稠的蜂蜜里，又甜又黏糊，他在王柳羿的面颊上细细地啄吻，又去亲那红肿的乳晕。王柳羿就一点都不反抗地随他去，今天的小哥哥好可爱，看起来有点小可怜，好乖，好迷人。喻文波抱着人不想撒手，只是还有其他事情要他去处理，在床头抽了几张纸巾把两个人身上的体液给擦干净后随便扯了件衣服套上就抱着王柳羿去卫生间冲洗干净。  
王柳羿盘着腿坐在椅子上，看着喻文波忙上忙下地换掉沾了体液变得冰凉的被套被单，又把自己床上的被子给换下来，脏的床品都拿到洗衣房丢进洗衣机里后才松了口气。  
“蓝哥晚上想吃什么？”  
“二食堂的打卤面和干锅。”  
“那我等下带回来。”  
“你又要出去？”  
喻文波终于在这句话里听出了点不对劲，半蹲在王柳羿面前看着人说：“我有东西落在外面了，拿了就回来，给你带吃的。蓝哥别生气好不好？”  
“随你吧。”  
王柳羿踢着拖鞋两步上了床，一副拒人千里的样子哪里有刚刚半分的甜软。  
喻文波心道要遭，但是自己忙活这么久就是为了这个小东西，他现在去把它给取来，下次送给蓝哥，蓝哥一定会高兴。  
“我马上就回来，你先休息一下啊。”  
一个亲吻落在了王柳羿侧躺着从宽大领口露出来的肩膀上，喻文波要是肯将人翻过来就能看见他冰凉的面色，哪有一点点情欲后的餍足。  
王柳羿听到门开合的声音转过身，在床上躺了一会儿觉得无聊，又爬起来坐回椅子上开了电脑看课程视频。太惨了，哪家的小情侣这样那样完之后不是抱着说点小话或者2234再来一次的，怎到了他身上，喉咙里还有精液那黏滑的触感呢，男朋友提起裤子就走了，也不知道是会哪个小漂亮去了。  
“哎哟蓝哥你在啊。”  
王柳羿连眼神都没有分一个，反手就把椅背上高振宁的外套给丢过去，高振宁乍一看一米八几的东北大高个，其实就是一个脆皮，换季衣服穿少了必感冒发烧进医院，回来加个外套看样子是晚上会回来迟的样子。  
“谢啦蓝哥，刚刚看看……额，没事没事，您继续。”  
高振宁想说刚刚在校门口买鸡蛋灌饼的时候看到喻文波往外走了，但是看看王柳羿塌着肩膀缩在椅子里记笔记的样子突然又觉得还是不要讲比较好，把寝室灯都打开，就准备出门了。  
“蓝哥你看书的时候灯打开啊，眼睛要瞎啊。”  
可不是眼瞎么。  
王柳羿小声嘟囔一句，开始借学习消愁。

喻文波紧赶慢赶终于在约定时间后的二十分钟到了门店里，他想买的东西是王柳羿用惯了牌子，很私密，很高档，他看上的那一款在同系列中最高端的。这家门店国内唯一的线下加盟店，预约有些困难，还好同学里有认识的人在内部工作才在公开发行前拿到了购买名额。  
“按照您的订单帮您在这边刻了字，您看看。”  
金属质地摸上去有些凉，字体设置得有些幼稚，是王柳羿在他家住的那段时间留下来为数不多物品中能找到的字体。  
“您一定很爱您的恋人，很少会有alpha来定制这种颈环的。”  
“那是，我很爱他。”  
“那祝你们幸福噢。”  
“会的，谢啦。”  
礼拜天是他的十八岁生日，在他成年生日的时候送恋人一件小礼物应该是件很浪漫的事情吧。喻文波沾沾自喜，并从宋义进朋友圈里看到了交往中必送对象的100件小礼物清单中的一项后面打了个勾。


	10. 浩瀚宇宙10

成绩陆续出了，喻文波这半个月可学得辛苦，还要分心搞兼职，好在成绩没有退步还小小地往上蹭了几名。礼拜天是他的生日，喻文波手头还剩了点钱，想着成年的生日总可以做点限制级的事情了吧，于是问了好些人最后在郊区订了一间豪华民宿准备和王柳羿一起去玩。  
但是单独约出去过夜的话目的也太过明显了，喻文波和高振宁跟宋义进打了招呼，借着寝室聚餐的名义约了礼拜天的局。  
“那为什么我们俩先去啊？”  
“我们去布置一下啊蓝哥，我一个搞不来，你要帮帮我。”  
“只有我们四个人布置个屁啊喻文波，你是不是叫了别的小妹妹？”  
“哪能呢？我们就先过去看看呗，万一缺点什么还能让宁王带。”  
周末是不会有人早起的，这个礼拜是个意外，王柳羿一睁开眼睛寝室里就剩他和喻文波了，问一句就是另外两个人都去机房了。  
“那好吧，你把地址发给我，我让蛋糕店换个地点送。”  
其实喻文波早就都安排好了，卧室能看到落地的湖景，卫生间里有个圆形的浴缸，床头有好评率100%的香薰蜡烛，主人家还能提供些特殊的情趣道具，这点喻文波倒是红着脸拒绝了，可算了吧，万一把人弄坏了可怎么办。  
王柳羿在楼下等人，两个人刚刚一起下了楼喻文波就说自己充电器忘带了又登登登跑回去，在床头柜上摸了充电器装进包后想出门又鬼使神差地绕到了衣柜那把王柳羿那黑色绒布包的小秘密给一起带了出来。  
“你好慢，磨磨唧唧的，是不是背着我和别的小姑娘联系？”  
“哎哟蓝哥，天地良心了，我哪敢啊！”  
郊区跟他们不算远，毕竟大学城都是建在鸡不生蛋的地方，喻文波和王柳羿坐了七站公交车也就到了。房东已经提前把密码发给喻文波了，两个人进了门放下包就瘫在沙发上不想动，更别说收拾东西了。  
哪里还轮得到他们动手呢，墙壁上挂着彩带和生日快乐的拼字气球，餐桌上也已经铺好了碎花的桌布，打开冰箱里面水果饮料都有了，茶几上码了几副扑克牌。  
明里暗里都是心意。王柳羿想，这肯定女孩子布置的房间，连窗帘布都熏了香，晚上真的只有他们四个人吃吗？不一定吧，喻文波说不定还搞了保留节目呢，然后等他们三个人回了寝室后和女孩子一起过夜。会不会也像平时搂着他睡觉那样搂着别人呢？  
王柳羿越想越生气抓过一个抱枕丢到喻文波身上，对方反应速度是真的快，侧身躲开后以为王柳羿是在和他玩呢，反手又丢了过来，下一秒把自己也丢到了王柳羿身上压着人亲热了好一会儿。  
“蓝哥你好香啊。”  
“啊？有吗？我不太闻得到，和以前差不多吧。”  
茉莉芳香馥郁，畏寒畏旱，喜欢温暖潮湿的环境。王柳羿就像朵小茉莉，喻文波恨不得把人揣兜里去哪都带着，不舍得人磕着碰着，连睡觉都要把人抱得紧紧的，怕人睡觉不老实吹了风要头疼脑热。  
但是最近也不知道为什么，觉得他蓝哥总是莫名其妙地有些失落，也变得更粘人了，以前绝不会同意的那种亲密接触现在都肯了，甚至有时候还相当主动。得了甜头的喻文波可没有多余的脑细胞去想这些细节问题，只以为是他蓝哥爱他爱的不行，碍于年纪问题两个人还没真的做到最后一步，但是能占的便宜一点没少。哪个未成年的alpha能有这种待遇啊能天天抱着心爱的小omega睡觉。  
所有的菜都可以外卖，只有长寿面不行，这郊区大老远的送过来面也要坨了。好在煮个面也不算难，主人家把食材都准备好了，甚至连汤底的料都已经备好，喻文波打电话问了高振宁知道他们已经点好菜了正在过来就准备撸袖子自己进厨房了。  
“你会煮面？”  
“煮面有啥难的？百度一下有什么不会的啊。”  
“……算了，你寿星你最大，老实在外面呆着吧。”  
王柳羿是会个两手的，毕竟爸妈常年出差不在家，基本的煮面炒饭下水饺汤圆都难不倒他。围裙挂在冰箱边上，不是很难接受的花色，就是背后的绑带很细，喻文波就站在后面看着王柳羿反手在腰后绑了个蝴蝶结，腰身真细，这个天气还不是很冷，对方衬衫外面套了件粉蓝的鸡心领毛衣，本来是宽松休闲的款式，愣是给勒出了一点曲线来，红色的绑带顺着那臀缝隔着裤子垂下来，好看又色情。  
王柳羿煎了四个蛋，两面都是让人食欲大开的金色，面刚下锅的时候门铃响了，喻文波登登登跑去开门，高振宁盒宋义进提着两大袋外卖，喻文波赶紧接过一袋来，“换拖鞋换拖鞋，蓝哥在煮面了，很快就好啦。”  
“咋听着这么像我们俩来给新婚夫妻新房暖房来的？”  
“没错……”  
喻文波听出调侃的意味，故作镇定地咳了咳，同手同脚地走到厨房把碗筷餐盘都端出来，外面三个人忙着把外卖摆盘，王柳羿浇好汤底把面端了出来。一般长寿面的浇头都很丰富，蛋啊肉啊虾啊，可惜喻文波海鲜过敏，冰箱里有房东准备好的鲜虾也就没有派上用场，不过香菇肉沫也很得劲。  
寝室口味很难统一，有不能喝酒的，不能吃海鲜的，不能吃辣的，桌上的菜就按着所有人的口味都点了些，最受欢迎的还是撸串。高振宁宋义进王柳羿面前都放满了签子，只有喻文波一个人专心致志地吸溜着面。  
王柳羿抓着一个鸡中翅在啃，又给喻文波夹了一个，催促道：“笨死了，怎么老是吃面呀，多吃别的好吃的！都要给高振宁吃完了！”  
喻文波艰难地把嘴里这满满一大口咽下去，电视里还在放着赛事直播充当背景音乐，高振宁和宋义进本来就是过来混一顿吃的，自然不会去关注小情侣的悄悄话，被电视吸引了全部的注意力，喻文波凑到王柳羿的耳朵边小声说：“蓝哥第一次给我做东西，我要都吃完。”  
笨死了。王柳羿心里暗暗埋汰了一句，觉得对方又可爱又讨厌，这么招自己喜欢，为什么又去吸引别人呢。  
桌上扫荡完，空的餐盘收进了洗碗池，其他的残渣直接用桌布包起来先放到门口。蛋糕在冰箱里一直冰着，奶油还没有化，男生里面很少爱吃这种有些甜腻的东西，但是喻文波好像就特别衷情些，水果蛋糕里面用布丁和黄桃做的夹层，上面铺满了时令的水果碎，算是给他们这种不太会去买水果吃的人一次过个嘴瘾。现在过生日不兴插和年岁一样多的蜡烛了，数字十八的蜡烛被王柳羿巧妙地按在了不破坏水果拼色的位置上然后去摸了一个打火机点火，宋义进去关了灯。现在的蜡烛好高级，点然后就有生日歌的BGM，但是光听好像有些尬，王柳羿鼓鼓掌带着大家在走调的道路上一去不回。  
喻文波胖了些，跳跃的烛火在他脸上投下了一点点阴影让本就近视严重的王柳羿看着有些晃眼，那双永远神采飞扬的招子此刻乖乖地阖上，这才有了点与平时装成熟不同的稚气的味道。  
明明是才成年的年纪，偏偏有收割人心的好本事。  
小寿星许了三个愿望但是一个都不愿意说，切蛋糕时把中间点缀了唯一一只小樱桃的那部分切给了王柳羿。蛋糕很小，四个人分了也没剩下多少了，集体活动的part基本到此结束，高振宁和宋义进给喻文波使了一个眼色就说下去丢垃圾顺便买点啤酒就出去了。  
本来明天是周一，不过正好大二大三的寝室老油条三人组白天是没课的，然后喻文波白天的大课正好因为任课老师的原因换了时间，上个礼拜已经上过了，所以就决定在这里过夜，正好民宿里电脑KTV设备家庭影院一应俱全，想通宵的话也不愁没有节目。  
王柳羿被推进卫生间说让他先洗，喻文波飞速收拾了外面的残局然后在内卫布置了一下冲了一个战斗澡，民宿订得很高端，连洗浴的香氛都有种人民币的味道，闻起来有些迷离，和寝室里大家公用的薄荷味沐浴露有种完全不一样的体验。  
王柳羿一出来被全黑的房间给吓了一下，然后就循着主卧门缝里漏出来的那点光推开房门，刚洗完澡的喻文波头发只是半干，趴在床上不知道在鼓捣些什么。  
“他们人呢？”  
“蓝哥，我，我有东西要送给你。”  
王柳羿有一丝诧异，他第一次看到喻文波有这种可以被称作是扭捏的姿态，还特意支开了高振宁和宋义进，是要和他说什么事情吗？是难为情不好意思说出口吧，算了算了，和弟弟计较什么呢，既然他讲不出口就让自己来说吧。  
“打分手炮可以，分手礼物就免了，你年纪小不要乱花钱。”  
“打炮？分手？蓝哥你在说什么？”  
喻文波眼珠都要瞪出眼眶了，自己忙上忙下一个月，外面打工赚钱，成绩也不敢落下，想趁着生日给小男朋友准备个礼物，话都还没说出口呢，人家准备先和自己提分手了，啥事儿啊这是！  
“就，没事，你讲不出口的话我也理解的，我们六年没见了，你可能分不清楚对我的感情是喜欢还是只是把我当哥哥，如果现在想清楚了要分开也行，你不用有负担，有喜欢的小妹妹就去跟人交往好了。”  
“你在说什么？什么负担？什么其他喜欢的人？”喻文波的面色彻底沉了下来，王柳羿刚洗完澡穿得是浴室里挂着的浴袍，喻文波揪着领子就把人甩到了床上顺势压了上去，“把你当哥哥？那你把我当弟弟吗？你会和弟弟接吻吗？你会帮弟弟口交吗？王柳羿你在想什么啊？！”  
喻文波简直气到有些懵逼，强硬地压着人亲了一会儿，起身的时候两个人眼睛都有些红红的，王柳羿摘掉眼镜揉了揉眼睛，觉得委屈又莫名其妙，“你不是和别人勾搭上了么，现在又这样子干嘛？分手的话也不要搞这么难看不行吗？”  
“我哪里和别人勾搭上了？！”  
“那你每天下了课不去图书馆复习也不回寝室是去干嘛了？”  
“我……”  
“讲不出来吗？清风雅园的出租房你不是去得挺勤快的吗？”  
“你都知道了？你怎么知道的？”  
“有人看见和我说的啊，别人说了我也没信，后来我自己去了一次看到了才没话讲，那个小女生不就是你隔壁班的同学么？的，你们在干嘛？”  
“……没有孤男寡女孤A寡O，房间里还有俩小孩呢。”  
“哦，那你们还玩挺大。”  
喻文波小声解释了下，他似乎发现问题出在哪了，但是一瞬间槽多无口不知道该怎么解释，平时打游戏时候一秒五喷操作流畅，但是现在看着他的小男朋友委屈的样子，觉得说什么都白搭，咽了两下口水，觉得喉咙发紧。  
“不是的蓝哥，我这段时间晚上是出去找兼职了？”  
“找兼职？找兼职干嘛？你钱不够用吗？为什么不和我们借？”  
“我想给你买东西，当然不可能还跟你借钱啊，我想自己赚的。”  
“那你，那你也不能去做那种兼职啊……”  
“哪种兼职？？王柳羿你清醒一点好不好！！你是不是欠操啊！你在想些什么啊！我去给人家小孩子补课，那边出租屋都是给走读的学生住的啊！一个小时两百块，哎哟蓝哥，你什么时候知道的？又不和我说，自己憋着想什么呢！”  
“知道半个月了……”  
“哎哟，你是猪吗？哎哟卧槽，王柳羿知道半个月了你能憋得住？你在想什么啊！这半个月我们，我们做过这么多，做过这么多那种事情，你怎么想的？觉得我不喜欢你，觉得我劈腿你也愿意和我上床吗？”  
“我不知道，问你你也没讲清楚啊，都怪我吗？”  
这下是彻底忍不住了，王柳羿也不想哭，但是这半个月自己憋得难受坏了，喻文波暧昧不明的态度，一如往常的亲昵，自己就怎么都狠不下心去讲明白了。说完还是个误会，自己白生这么久的气，越想越生气，越想越委屈，最后哇的一声哭了出来。  
“呜，你才是猪，都怪你！”  
“觉得我喜欢别人，还每天和我一起睡觉，和我亲嘴，给我摸，这么喜欢我吗？”  
喻文波把人从自己怀里挖出来，用手指揩掉王柳羿面颊上的泪水，单手勾着对方的下巴小心打量着他的面色，“对不起，是我没注意到你的情绪，蓝哥别哭了好不好，看你哭我也好难受。”  
亲吻落在了王柳羿被眼泪打湿的睫毛上，鼻尖，最后吻到了被咬到起皮的唇瓣上。王柳羿哭到抽噎，还有些喘不过气，被亲了一会儿就涨得面色通红，喻文波只等人缓了一会儿就又吻了上去，一边去解浴袍上的腰封。  
被人趁机摸了进来，王柳羿也没有反抗，下意识地反手去抓身后柔软的被子，这才碰到了刚刚喻文波鼓捣了半天的小礼盒。  
是他特殊时期亲密玩具的那个牌子。  
他自己就是会员，自然认出来了喻文波买的是什么。  
今年最新款的AO情侣腺体束缚带，也是品牌历史以来销量最差的一款。与传统的保护omega腺体的作用不同，新款做成了chocker的款式只有装饰的作用，而alpha用的款式从仅有装饰和宣示主权作用的设计变成了对alpha腺体的保护或禁锢作用，可以防止alpha意外泄露出信息素，而保护装置的控制终端在omega，可以让omega伴侣来控制自己的alpha是否可以释放信息素。和传统的AO情侣腺体束缚带作用完全相反，被人戏称为是alpha的贞操带，一般的alpha都不会选择购买这款产品的，基本会觉得佩戴这样的款式有损alpha的强势的气概，但是喻文波很喜欢这个设计，他在了解王柳羿的小玩具的时候意外发现的这个产品，明明在官网最显眼的位置销量却寥寥无几。  
Omega款的chocker有精致的蕾丝刺绣暗纹，王柳羿的脖子细长白皙，戴起来一定很好看，喻文波几乎是一眼就相中的这一款，然后开始打工攒钱，会员生日月有相当优惠的折扣，他早起贪黑一个月终于攒够了钱，因为销量的原因这一款本市已经没货了要去临市调货，还拜托人走了关系拿到了加急。  
包装盒也很对得起这款产品的价位，纯白的绒布包装，中央绣着一朵小花，是这个款式的名称和概念——茉莉，忠贞的爱。  
这是他的小茉莉呀。


	11. 浩瀚宇宙11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 射尿预警

“想送你东西没想到最后搞成这样，蓝哥你是不是觉得我很弟弟？”  
“没有……是我想太多了……”  
喻文波把绒布袋打开，黑色的chocker是丝绸的质地，摸上去又滑又细腻，像极了王柳羿腿根的触感，“蓝哥喜欢这个吗？”  
“你帮我戴上吧。”  
闭上眼睛，鼻尖红红的样子可真像一只人畜无害的小兔子，偏偏心思这么细，醋劲这么大，但是现在这个样子，浴袍都被扯开了大半，脸上还有明显的泪痕，睫毛都被湿成一缕一缕的，好乖，恨不得把世界上所有的好东西都捧到他面前，哪里舍得他受半点委屈。  
别说，王柳羿戴这个东西可真好看，让人的施虐欲瞬间暴涨。黑色的chocker看起来清冷又禁欲，偏偏就遮掩着omega最为脆弱的腺体，王柳羿的脖子线条流畅修长，戴上这个玩意儿性感得要命，喻文波只是光看着就觉得自己硬得难受。  
Alpha用的项链就重了很多，有着很强的科技感和设计，可以语音启用，喻文波哄着人随便说什么都好试试看能不能碰巧戳中他设置的口令密码。  
“蓝哥你试试呗，启动之后我的信息素就只能由你控制了，这么爱吃醋，这个礼物喜不喜欢？”  
“启动了又有什么用，你以为自己吸引人的只是信息素吗？”  
王柳羿小声反驳了一下，在他心里喻文波自然是什么都好，什么都可爱，尤其是这张按着他萌点长的帅气脸蛋，凌厉的眉眼，形状姣好的唇形，还有那根是个omega都会为之臣服的坏家伙。  
被喜欢的omega夸奖自然是件令人开心的事情，喻文波压着人亲了一会儿就带着人往被窝里蹭，浴袍被解开丢到了床下，下身薄薄的一层布料被人揉捏得看不出原本的形状了。喻文波隔着内裤去揉王柳羿身后的蜜穴问道：“蓝哥可以吗？我成年了。”  
这是每个alpha都渴望的成年仪式，在属于自己的omega身体里成结射精，满足双方最原始的欲望。  
喻文波脖子上的链子还没有调整好，有些长，挂在脖子上动几下就垂了下来，金属质地有些凉，轻轻地蹭在王柳羿的唇瓣上，被小哥哥张口含住中间的一小节。王柳羿闭上眼睛点点头，有些紧张，用牙齿轻轻地磨着那条金属的链子默许喻文波接下来的所有动作。  
两个人赤条条地抱到了一块，喻文波去摸王柳羿的屁股，出乎意料地摸到一手湿滑，王柳羿是那种对信息素都不敏感的omega，看他以前发情期的记录也知道所有的反应都不强烈，就算是之前他们俩背着另外两个室友在被窝里互相抚慰到射精高潮的时候王柳羿的身体都没有这么湿过。  
“蓝哥，你是不是发情了？”  
空气里茉莉的味道还是淡淡的，但是被点破的小秘密的王柳羿面色涨得绯红，是的呀，他的发情期到了，屁股里夹着一泡清亮的情液，喻文波一摸就溢了出来，一个将要和小男朋友偷吃禁果的小omega害羞又紧张，更多的是期待，他的alpha有着令人艳羡的尺寸，亲吻温柔，手掌温暖，身上被拂过的任何一寸都有让人着迷的快感，让人害怕又渴望。  
“发情期和我出来过夜，是已经做好准备被我肏了是不是？”  
“蓝哥骗人噢，还说自己反应小，明明湿得好厉害。”  
“是不是因为我，所以才反应这么大？”  
“呜，你别说了喻文波……”  
“蓝哥，你好可爱。”  
“不要这么说哥哥。”  
“那哥哥教教我吧。”喻文波去摸王柳羿那细瘦的手腕，带着对方的手去摸自己完全勃起的性器，圆润的龟头在王柳羿的手心里碾过，又烫又硬，触感好色情，王柳羿摸了几下就顺着喻文波的意撸了起来，一边探出舌尖去和喻文波接吻。  
他的年下男友才刚成年，什么都不会呢，这样就好像是自己在带坏人家勾引人家一样，这样的想法让人惭愧又害羞，喻文波偏偏不放过面色坨红几乎快要烧起来的小哥哥，“哥哥快告诉我要怎么操你？我好硬，好想进去啊。”  
“哥哥平时的发情期是怎么过的，告诉我好不好？”  
“我会比按摩棒让你觉得更舒服的。”  
最后就这样变成王柳羿跪趴在床铺上对着喻文波撅着屁股，自己忍着羞耻心去分开那两瓣肉呼呼的臀肉露出那紧闭的穴口。王柳羿本来就准备今天给喻文波开荤的，那里已经仔仔细细地清理了一边，喻文波就像个没见过世面什么都不懂的小男生，手握着那柔软的臀部捏了又捏，甚至好奇地往最敏感的那处吹了一口气。  
“寝室里好暗，我都没有仔细看过呢。”  
“蓝哥你的洞这么小，能吃下我的鸡巴吗？”  
“粉色的好可爱啊。”  
“让我舔一下好不好？”  
“不，不行，不可以……那种地方怎么能……不，啊，喻文波……”  
喻文波的名字被喊出了百转千回的调调，火热的舌尖舔开那一处处褶皱，把唾液尽数哺了进去，内里本就溢满了情动的津液，后穴一缩一缩的根本夹不住，沿着那肉缝就一股股地流了出来，喻文波用鼻尖去顶那个肉洞，闻到了omega发出的想要交欢的气味。  
骚得要命。  
不仔细拓张的话进去会痛的吧，他怎么舍得让他的蓝哥痛呢，但是蓝哥哭起来的样子好可爱，眼睛里都是水，屁股里也是，全身都滑不留手的。  
王柳羿好瘦，在肆意地抚摸下身体抖得像只被惊扰的蝴蝶，入口被喻文波亲了个遍，王柳羿就再也没有跪着的力气了，腰一软就趴到了床铺上，身后的喻文波顺势压过来，含了满口的骚水去吻王柳羿的唇瓣。  
“蓝哥你好甜啊，比以前都要甜，因为发情吗？”  
“哪有什么甜的，你别乱说。”  
“真的，平时味道淡淡的。”  
王柳羿气急，这才反应过来原来每次睡醒屁股里那异样的感觉真的不是自己发骚做梦，是他的男朋友真的趁着他睡着欺负了他。  
喻文波把人抱到腿上往上顶了几下，小声撒娇道：“蓝哥我想插你，你里面好热，插起来肯定好舒服，蓝哥我想干你屁股，快一点好不好？”  
王柳羿早就被舔软了，腰也是软的，但是没有人能拒绝喻文波撒娇，尤其是在床上，简直恃屌行凶。王柳羿撑着喻文波的小腹微微抬起下身，腾出一只手反手去摸喻文波勃起后尺寸傲人的性器，伞头很光滑，王柳羿坐了几下都滑了出去，急得眼泪都要涌出来了，最后咬着唇才吃进了一点点龟头。  
涨得要命，和从前发情期用振动棒完全不一样的感觉。  
“嘶，蓝哥，宝宝，你好紧，宝贝别用力，坐下来，让我进去，对，坐下来。”  
“呜，太大了，顶到了……”  
花径从未被撑到这种程度过，喻文波甚至不用什么技巧，只是简单的插入就能直接撞到王柳羿的花心了，王柳羿蹲着坐了几下彻底没了力气，只能含着那根鼓胀的阴茎摇着屁股。喻文波的眼睛都要忙不过来，王柳羿的性器跟着他的动作一晃一晃的，看得喻文波手心痒痒直接摸了上去，一边给王柳羿打手枪一边去咬王柳羿的奶头。  
“你，你是这辈子都没吃过奶吗！”  
“你的奶吃不够，蓝哥，你奶子被舔的时候下面吸得好紧啊，水都出来了，被舔奶子很舒服对不对，你还记不记得，上次你直接被我舔射了。”  
被舔射的次数这么多，王柳羿哪里记得住，只好不做回应，专心用蜜穴去夹喻文波的性器，他湿得要命，出了好多水，插入的动作变得流畅了起来，喻文波像是好舒服，眉头都松了开来。  
“以后有了宝宝，你给宝宝喂奶的时候下面也会湿对不对，到时候我就帮你把下面流水的洞都堵住，蓝哥就可以专心奶孩子啦。”  
“你想得美！”  
“干嘛？难道蓝哥不想被我肏怀孕吗？”  
发情期的omega对于alpha的渴望不是平时能比较的，这个时期是决计说不出任何拒绝的话来的，王柳羿好委屈，这个人怎么这么会在床上欺负自己呢。  
“蓝哥的奶要多一点才行，除了宝宝，我也要吃的。”  
“不多的话，你就不喜欢吗？”  
“哎，怎么能不喜欢呢？那就只能省给小宝宝了，哥们委屈点，就喝你这里的。”说着用力得向上顶了一下，王柳羿花心被猛得一戳整个人栽进了喻文波怀里，喻文波隔着那根细细的chocker去摸王柳羿有些肿胀的腺体说：“蓝哥我要开始动了哦。”  
语毕，扣着王柳羿伶仃的胯开始快速地鞭笞了起来，肉棒高频率地抽插，让王柳羿被干得话都说不出来了，半张小脸埋在喻文波颈窝的位置哼哼唧唧地掉眼泪。  
其实是都是爽的。被充盈的满足感和安全感足够让发情中的omega获得灭顶的高潮，王柳羿的手环上喻文波的脖子，屁股也微微抬起来了些让喻文波插得更加深。  
“骗，骗子。”  
“哪里骗你了？”  
“明明，好会插，还要人教。”  
喻文波没憋住笑，侧过去一点去亲王柳羿的耳朵，“笨蛋，alpha天生就会肏自己的omega，蓝哥是不是被搞得好舒服？喜不喜欢？”  
“喜欢的。”  
这个姿势很深，插得久了王柳羿觉得小腹被搅得一阵阵发疼，喻文波这才缓下了节奏换成了侧入的滋味，王柳羿纤细的长腿架在喻文波的腰上被顶得晃来晃去，屁股里不住地发出噗嗤的水声，喻文波听到了动作就更为过分了起来，大开大合地操着那湿润的入口，估计搅得水声不断，等王柳羿回过神来的时候自己都快要射了。  
“啊，停一下，不行了，呜，喻文波我不行了，要射了……”  
喻文波闻言直接反扣住王柳羿的手腕，不慢反快，胯把王柳羿的屁股都拍红了，丰腴的臀肉被打出一阵肉浪，喻文波抹了一把额头的汗继续压着人越干越用力，他的小男朋友快要被他肏到高潮了，眼神迷离又色情，全心全意地看着自己，舌尖探出来索吻的样子好乖，好好肏啊，原来做爱是这么美好的事情，自己居然白白错过了这么多年，他的小哥哥该补偿他才对。  
“不行，真的，啵啵慢一点，啊，要，要射了。”  
两个人吻到一处，喻文波也没有放缓攻势，王柳羿被肏得有些疼了，眉头微微皱在一起，生理性的泪水一直没断过，实在是太舒服了，又疼又爽，他脑子一团浆糊，不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，只好抱着喻文波小声呻吟着。  
最后花心被猛得一顶，王柳羿尖叫着射了出来，尽数都沾到了喻文波的胸腹上，随后瘫在了被汗湿的床单上动的力气都没有了。  
“呜，啵啵，好疼……”  
“蓝哥，床上撒娇的话只会让你更疼的。疼还是舒服？”  
“舒服的，你好大。”  
喻文波还没射，知道王柳羿在不应期也没再继续欺负他，只是慢慢地抽插着，维持着勃起的状态。他的男朋友被他干到了高潮，这样的认知让刚刚成年的小alpha骄傲得要命，他还没射呢，可以让自己的小男友爽上一整夜，然后再也离不开他。  
“蓝哥我也好舒服，你屁股好好肏，好湿好紧，蓝哥我好喜欢你，想一辈子肏你。”  
我也想被你肏一辈子。这种话王柳羿是绝对不会讲出来的，即使是这种时候。但是他也没办法不做出回应，只好主动去吻喻文波的唇回应道：“我也喜欢你。”  
“不要离开我了蓝哥，也别提分手，我会对你很好的，蓝哥我们再做一次好不好？”  
“等一下，我缓一下……”  
“忍不住了，想干你，不想等了，都等了六年了。”  
发情期的omega体力恢复得很快，喻文波浅浅地插了一会儿就抱着人坐了起来往上用力顶了几十下，“你这个坏蛋，一走就是六年，你就算多呆一天也好啊，我就会和你说我想跟你谈恋爱的。”  
“我，我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
王柳羿捧着喻文波的脸亲了两下，这才鼓起勇气和盘托出，“那天你是不是做，做春梦了？”  
“你知道？！”  
“你那天晚上，睡着了之后抱着我一直蹭，一直摸我，还在喊我的名字。”  
“所以你是觉得恶心吗，就跑了吗？”  
“我不确定你是青春期的臆想还是真的喜欢我，我，我没有觉得恶心，就是有点害怕，回去之后我发现自己，好像，还挺期待你对我做这种事的……”  
“那你还跑！”  
淦，白白浪费这么多年！  
喻文波想自己这个男朋友眼泪多，心思多，想都能给他想歪来，多做几次才能让他知道自己喜欢他，有那么那么喜欢，从第一次春梦开始就对对方有说不清道不明的小心思，他们俩要是能多点时间缓冲也不至于现在才滚到一块。  
就是不能给他太多空间，让他的思维到处发散，什么时候想岔了都不知道。喻文波微微用力把人抱了起来下了床，王柳羿吓得连忙把人搂紧，“你干嘛呀！”  
“今天晚上只有一件正事啊。”说着把人抵着墙壁插得更深了些，王柳羿被压成完全对着的姿势，小腿压在喻文波的胸口，白嫩的脚背蹭着喻文波的面颊，下身完全悬空只有喻文波插进来的阴茎这样一个支点。王柳羿被干得腰眼发麻，平时的发情期只有在难捱的时候才会在被窝里夹着腿用按摩棒，哪里受过这样大的刺激，喻文波插得用力，王柳羿的后背被墙布磨蹭着发疼，只好用力向前贴着喻文波，身体一用力就把穴儿里那根作乱的性器夹紧，喻文波舒服得直抽气，王柳羿好瘦，叠起来也就正好被喻文波双手环住，明明比喻文波还高一些，缩起来就只有这么小小的一只，好欺负得很。  
“蓝哥你好软，好喜欢你，真好操，以后天天都给我操可以吗？”  
“呜，不行，不能在寝室里……”  
“我轻一点没关系的，不会被发现的，都已经做过了，以后睡在一起哪里受得了不做啊。”  
“不可以，会被知道的……”  
“你猜他们现在知不知道你在和我做爱？”  
“别说了，不要欺负我了。”  
“不，要一直欺负你，蓝哥这是我第一个愿望，满足我吧。”  
喻文波简直坏死了，眉毛上挑的时候帅得要命，此刻眉眼都是我就是在使坏你能拒绝我吗的得意神色，十八岁的alpha已经知道给自己讨福利了，之前在寝室里的时候，王柳羿偷偷摸摸帮他打手枪的时候他已经觉得很爽了，直到后面那次他的小哥哥钻进被窝帮他口他才知道原来还有更舒服的事情，现在打了本垒自然是不满足于之前的摸摸蹭蹭了，他要更多的，最好每天晚上都能做上几回，让他把精液就交给他的小omega让他放心自己没有多余的精力出去勾搭别人才好。  
这个姿势，喻文波的鸡巴每次都能准确地肏过王柳羿的敏感点，只一会儿他就有些吃不消了，哭着说什么都好，快把他放下来。喻文波自然没这么好说话，王柳羿又紧又热，他爽利得头皮发麻，晚上吃了不少东西，喻文波饮料也没少喝，甚至跟着宋义进混了点酒，现在做了一会儿有些上头，动作都没了轻重。  
“蓝哥，让我尿可以吗？”  
“里面好舒服，不想出来了……”  
“蓝哥，有些忍不住了……”  
“蓝哥。”  
“嘶，好舒服，蓝哥，好喜欢你。”  
“蓝哥好厉害。”  
微凉的精液射了好几股，后面高热的尿液就猛得冲了出来，把肠壁撑得满满当当，喻文波边尿边插，黄白混合的体液从穴口溢出，最后尿完了才抖了几下，抱着王柳羿坐到刚刚丢下来的浴袍上。  
年上的哥哥在这方面总是格外纵容些，肚子被撑得难受了也只是掉了几颗金豆豆，人像是真的被做坏了似的，傻傻地趴在喻文波怀里小声抽泣着。  
“哎哟蓝哥，对不起，没有忍住，你身体里太舒服了，晚上喝得有点多，现在去洗澡好不好？帮你洗干净。”  
然而发情期的omega是洗不干净的。  
为情侣准备的按摩浴缸很大，之前趁着王柳羿在忙的时候喻文波急匆匆地刷过一遍了，现在又用热水烫了一次，才把人打横抱起来放进去。水位上升得不算快，入浴剂被冲化后乳白色的液体一点点漫过脚背满上来，王柳羿双手垫在下巴下面看着喻文波焦头烂额地去收拾外面的残局，忙了好一会儿热了一身汗才回到内卫，站在王柳羿身前弯腰撩了撩水确认了水温没问题才松了口气。  
不应期的性器软趴趴地搭在毛发里，王柳羿用手指点了点，喻文波觉得有些难为情，但是也没躲，甚至起身又靠近了一点点。王柳羿像是受了蛊惑般闭上眼睛去亲了下那沾满两人体液的地方，精液的腥膻，尿的骚味，还有从王柳羿自己身体里带出来的那些情液，交杂在一起不算好闻，他用鼻尖顶了下，又含住嘬了几口，疲软的性器长度还能接受，王柳羿正好可以全部吃进来，用舌尖抵着马眼舔了几下，喻文波差点站不稳要栽进浴缸。  
“蓝哥再舔就硬了。”  
王柳羿这才不情不愿地把半勃的鸡巴给吐出来，皱着眉头抱怨道：“一点都不好吃。”  
嘿，这个乖乖。  
喻文波只好去拿了漱口杯和牙刷半蹲着给人刷了牙，然后才进了浴缸把人抱进怀里轻轻哄着，一点点把自己弄进去的东西给导出来。  
“蓝哥，你怎么这么可爱啊。”  
“滚，我是你哥哥。”  
“好，柳羿哥哥，小哥哥屁股好软，我还想操。”  
“不行了，我好累。”  
“没事的，你睡觉，我轻一点，不会弄痛你的。”  
“你骗人，你好大，会痛的。”  
哎哟，要人亲命啊！喻文波内心疯狂咆哮，男朋友已经累得闭上眼睛就能睡过去，无意识撒娇最为致命。他摸着对方光滑的腿根，一边骚扰着高潮后困倦的恋人，仗着对方不会怎么样，就开始疯狂地吃豆腐。  
“哥哥……”  
“蓝哥。”  
“小宝。”  
把自己射进去的脏东西清理干净后又去玩王柳羿被吸肿了的乳头，唾液沾上破皮的地方有些刺刺的疼痛，王柳羿这才无力地挣扎了一下。  
“唔，别闹。”  
“老公别闹。”

“叮。”  
喻文波脖子上挂着的alpha的颈环发出了声控启动的音效。


End file.
